Fate Is Seeking For You
by xxGreekGoddessxx
Summary: This story is a look into the lives of the people who were wound up together with the string of Fate.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they all belong to the lovely Mrs. E. L. James. I did my research or partially so that I could twist this story in a way that I could give you guys a good story. Enjoy! Please read and review. Follow and favorite! **

* * *

><p>Carla's POV<p>

"Oh my god! Get her out of me right now! Right now I said!" I shrieked in pain as the nurses dressed in scrubs bustled around, getting ready for the procedure and started to help the doctor.

"Push, Carla! She is not going to come out of you without any help!" The doctor ordered me. He ordered me?! My scream pierced the air again. My body starts to strain which made me breathe heavily in and out. The contractions were getting worse by the minute. My body writhed in pain as I shouted.

A man rushed into the room, dressed in scrubs, to my side. He held my hand which soothed my… Goddamn it! No! I squeezed his hand, practically crushing his bones to dust. He was not fazed like he was used to this pain.

He whispered into my ear as he tried his best to sooth me.

"You're doing great honey. Keep going!" He cheered me on.

"F..Frank… Help me, please…" I whispered out of pain. "It hurts so much…" I push two more times, screaming each time.

10 hours later of hard labor and almost crushing my husband's hand. My ears, no the room was pierced were a beautiful sound of a baby's cries.

"Congratulations, Carla and Frank. You have a beautiful baby girl."

Frank kissed my forehead then my lips. He leaned his forehead against mine.

"You have such soft lips Carla… I love you. Thank you for bringing this baby girl into our lives." before he walked towards the doctor.

"Mr. Lambert, would you like to cut your daughter's umbilical cord?" Frank started to cry once he got asked that question. He nodded and took the scalpel knife and did as the doctor directed. He soon clamped it shut so that it would not get infected.

The nurse wrapped the baby girl into a warm fuzzy pink blanket before she handed her off to me.

"What are you going to name her?"

"Anastasia Rose Lambert." I whispered as Frank cried and nodded. God, he was so sensitive but that is what I loved about him. I scooted my body over so he had room to lay down on the bed with Anastasia and I.

"Will you take a picture of all of us together?" Frank handed his camera to the nurse to which she nodded.

"1...2...3… Say cheese." She clicked the camera as we soon as we were all smiling.

* * *

><p>Three Hours Later<p>

"Understood sir. I will be on my way." Frank took orders on his cellphone before closing his cellphone.

"Carla, baby, I have to go train with my platoon." He whispered to me, kissing my lips. God, I longed for lips whenever he left me. His body against mine. Inside of mine. I simply just nodded and kissed him one more time, making it last as long as possible.

His lips lingered against mine before pressing them against mine once more, this time his tongue sliding along my bottom lip. As he pulled away, I bit my lower lip to stop myself from pouting.

His thumb pulled my lower lip from my teeth and gave me one more kiss before he ran off to catch the next plane out to Iraq to meet with his platoon for more training.

* * *

><p>The Next Day<p>

An older man in uniform came to the hospital while I was nursing Anastasia.

"Mrs. Lambert?"

"Yes who is asking?"

"I am Captain Brian Michael Stann. Ma'am, I come with an important message from the Secretary of State."

I was fully alerted and I hoped it was not what I expected. What I expected was the worst. I gave Anastasia to the nurse who exited the room with her.

"I come with the deepest regret from myself and the Secretary of State…."

My brain shut down. I would not hear this. This can not be real. This has got to be just a dream.

* * *

><p>Age 1, Anastasia Rose POV<p>

_Mama said daddy was hero. _

_Mama said daddy loved me._

_Why did he leave mama?_

_Why do you leak mama? _

_Are your eyes broken?_

_Are we broken?_

* * *

><p>Mama and I walked, hand-in-hand, into the grocery store. She grabbed a cart and I immediately hopped in front of it and let her push me. I loved to stand on the edge of the cart. It felt like we were going really fast.<p>

The subject always came up of dads and how great they were. I never experienced it. I actually hated to bring up the subject of my dad in front of her because she always leaked. I blurted it out because it was as if I could not help it. Everyone around me seemed to brag about their dads.

* * *

><p>"My daddy is a fireman! He fights fires!" A girl named Daisy proudly called out as soon as the teacher called on her eager hand that was raised in the air.<p>

"Anastasia? What does your dad do for a job?" The daycare assistant smiled, obviously oblivious that my dad was gone.

_Curiosity killed the cat._

* * *

><p>Later That Night, Anastasia Rose POV<p>

"Mama, where's dad?"

She stopped immediately and I felt her stiffen up. Her hand grasped my hand more tightly. Mama only did this when she was about to leak.

_I'm sorry mama. I don't need to know._

_I'm sorry mama. Please don't leak._

She knelt down in front of me and hugged me. I felt her body shake as she tried to hold the water from her eyes. Mama did not like to call them tears. She said tears held the story of sadness. When mama pulled me away to look me straight in the eyes, water flooded the rims of her hazel eyes. She always bit her lower lip when she was deep in thought.

I put my hand against her cheek and smiled. Weakly, but I still smiled. I wanted to show mama that I was strong. As mama leaned her face into my hand, her leaks stopped.

_I'm sorry mama. I'll fix you._

_I'm sorry mama. I love you._

"Honey, I told you this, your dad was a hero. He fought hard to protect us and everyone around us. But even though he is gone right now, I know that he loved you so much. He cried when he first held you but you were the quietest baby when he held you."

She took my hand in her own and kissed the back of it. It was a sign of love from her. As she wiped away the last of the water from her eyes, she got up only to run into a stranger with our cart.

"Oomph… I'm so sorry, sir! I did not see you there!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How did you like it? Please review and send it to me. I will PM you right back! I hope you liked it. It is my first story and so please give me constructive criticism. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they all belong to the lovely Mrs. E. L. James. I did my research or partially so that I could twist this story in a way that I could give you guys a good story. Enjoy! Please read and review. Follow and favorite!**

* * *

><p>Take out dinners, vegetables, and fruits were scattered among the floor because of how the cart collided with the man's basket. They dropped to their knees at the same time and collided heads. They stopped and rubbed their heads. The man stole a glance at my mom and let out a soft snicker. Soon the grocery store was filled with laughter from that one man.<p>

His laugh was so contagious that I started to giggle which soon turned into laughter. My arms wrapped around my stomach out of pleasurable pain. I laughed along with the stranger which obviously shocked my mama. As she looked back and forth from the stranger and I, her lips twitched into a half smile and a nervous laugh escaped her lips. The laugh sent the man and I into howls until tears cascaded down our faces. Finally mama's beautiful laugh joined ours. The entire store was filled with laughter from just the three of us.

As our laughter started to cease, the man started to pick up his take-out dinners, fruits, and vegetables back into his basket before he introduced himself.

"My name is Ray Steele. It's nice to meet you."

He flashes a warm smile at my mama and held out his hand to her which made her giggle. As she put her hand into his, I swear, I saw electricity, Ray got back on his knees and gave me a cheeky smile which made me giggle.

"What's your name, princess?"

He held out his hand which I took eagerly.

"Anastasia! But I prefer Ana but mama doesn't like Ana. She likes Anastasia!"

He laughed whole heartedly, it would seem that he was very amused by me. Ever since that fateful day in the grocery store, my mama and Ray seemed to enjoy each other's company.

Whenever my mom went to work, Ray and I used to have movie nights filled with microwavable popcorn and candy, she always found me crawled into his lap, fast asleep. I really liked Ray and he must have sensed it because later that year, mama and Ray were married. That's when I took on his last name.

My new name is Anastasia Rose Steele.

* * *

><p>Age 6, Anastasia Rose's POV<p>

They would go out on dinner dates but they would always take me. I liked this feeling. The feeling of happiness. One night, I saw him kiss mommy on the lips when they told me to go inside after a dinner. I did not listen, I snuck a peek but I am glad I did. Ever since that day, I dreamed of my perfect first kiss.

He taught me self defense by the use of firearms and my muscles.

"Annie, if a boy ever touches you wrong, you have to protect yourself."

"What do you mean? Boys have cooties. Why would I even go near them?"

"Do I have cooties, Annie?"

"Yes, but Mommy deals with your cooties!" I giggled softly.

He also taught me to use tools. He took me on fishing and camping trips with my mom, who did not seem to be in tune with nature at all. I loved to see her shriek at a simple ant that scuttled across the dirt. Ray seemed so in tune with it that he just let her shriek and become her knight in shining armor. With fishing, she just did not like to touch the bait. When I caught a fish once, I got scared and dropped the pole with the fish flying around. The fish's tail smacked my mom in the face a couple times before Ray caught it.

Before we knew it, we were rocking the boat which tipped us over into the water, soaking each and every one of us. We probably scared away all of the fish because we were swimming around and splashing each other.

_So this is what a family usually is._

_So many good memories._

* * *

><p>Age 16, Anastasia Rose Steele POV<p>

I can't believe my mom left Ray for Stephen. What does Stephen have that Ray doesn't? Ray has been my father. He always has been there for me. For the first time in years, I started to leak. I did not Ray to leave my life.

Stephen never liked me and I never liked him. He yelled at me for being me. He told me that I needed to cut down on my food portions.

_To weaken me._

He hissed threats at me whenever my mother was not in the room. The worst part was, my mom never believed me. It was always, "Stephen is right, honey. You should listen to him more often."

He used to lock me in a room with him and he used to touch me. All in the wrong places. He could not keep his hands off of me, always groping me in one way or another. He always told me that I was perfect when he touched me but I knew that it was the alcohol that talked because whenever he was not drunk, it would criticize my body.

Whenever he did, Stephen always smelled of alcohol. After he got to grope me, he made me strip and just stand against the door so that he could touch himself. His voice turned into animalistic grunts. After he was finished, white ooze seeped out from where he touched. He made me swear that I would never a speak a word of this to my mom.

_I am done._

_I give up._

On August 15, Ray was in the neighborhood and decided to stop by to visit me. When no one answered the door after a couple knocks, he called my mother. who confirmed that I was home alone while she went out on a date with Stephen.

What did he have that Ray didn't?

Ray kicked down the door and held out his pistol. He searched the entire house to only find me in the kitchen, passed out.

That was the last straw.

He took me to the nearest hospital where they nursed me back to health. I was, what they call it, malnourished and anorexic.

"Are you her father?" The lady at the front desk asked Ray.

"Yes, she is my daughter."

"Alright sir, you may go see her once she is ready for visitors."

I am sure the hospital knew that he was not my real father but he did raise me like I was his own.

* * *

><p><strong> FLASHBACK<strong>

**"My dad is gone…" I softly whispered but it was loud enough for everyone to hear.**

**The teacher obviously looked shocked and regretted calling on me.**

* * *

><p>The hospital called Carla who rushed over from her date to come to my aid. Her date?! She chose to go out with her stupid husband number three and not be there for her daughter. Did she not see the signs? Weren't moms supposed to be able to read their children like an open book?<p>

I drifted in and out of sleep, my ears constantly rang with the the machine's steady beat to watch my heart rate with an I.V. stuck into my arm, they gave me some of their medicinal nutrition. I squeezed Ray's hand to let him know when I was awake. One week in this stupid hospital while they made sure I was getting enough nutrition just about got on my last nerve. Nurses and doctors came in with more syringes to test my blood and to make sure the I.V. gave me the correct amount of nutrition.

I am fine, goddamn it! I do not want to be poked and prodded with needles anymore.

"Ray, please don't worry. I want you to go home and clean up. While you are out, get some actual food. Go sleep in a real bed. Besides, you're very stinky."

I made a face to emphasize my point which made us start to laugh. I smiled and squeezed his hand one more time before I let go. Carla was probably at home with Stephen. She's been in the hospital to check on me a couple times while Ray has been by my side, day and night. He slept in a chair right next to my bed. His back was probably sore from being slumped over.

Two weeks later, I was discharged and healthy enough to go home and have Ray start to flock around me like Mother Hen. After being fed through a tube, I could not wait to get my hands on some real food.

Ray took me back to Stephen's house but he knew I did not want to stay there anymore. I told him I did not want to stay with them anymore. Ray had even asked Carla if I could stay with him until it was time to move out for college. Since my mom seemed to feel a bit guilty since she did not see the signs of my anorexia problem since she was caught up with Stephen, she agreed to it. She still does not know about Stephen and how he touched me. No one did.

But I still excited to move in with Ray that I ran to my room and grabbed all of my clothes and stuffed them into a bag.

Before I exited the house, Stephen grabbed my arm and pulled me into an empty room. The door slammed shut and his right arm leaned against the wall while his left held my arm down. Stephen's face wore a sneer. His breath stunk of alcohol. Strong alcohol. I started to gag but with the risk of Stephen and his abusive actions, I held my breath.

"Are you stupid? Or just stupid. You are mine!" His voice was in an icy whisper that it sent chills down my spine.

His grip tightened around my arm. My arm shot pain signals to my brain that made me wince. I closed my eyes and hoped it would be over soon. Was I really about to allow this? I decided that I was done with this nonsense and so I spat in his eye so he would move away and rub his face. Like I expected, his grip loosened and I took that chance to rip my arm free and soon twisted in arm so that he was immobilized.

"Touch me again and you'll feel even worse." I let go and walked out with my bag tossed over my shoulder. Never was I so grateful that Ray taught me self defense. It came in handy today.

My name is Anastasia Rose Steele and I take shit from no one.

* * *

><p>Age 18, High School Graduation, Anastasia Rose Steele<p>

"Dad, you can stop taking pictures now. This is getting ridiculous."

I started to laugh as Ray clicked away on his new camera.

"This is a momento to remember!" My cap started to fall down while the tassel tickled my neck and the gown slipped from my shoulder, exposing my tank top and shorts. I had no desire for dresses. I was not confident with my body since those days with Stephen.

Ray took this opportunity to take some more photos while I looked my worst. Whenever I was with Ray, my mood was instantly lifted. Ray always made me laugh and always feel brighter. He was my hero. He saved me from being raised by a psychopath husband jumper. Again, mom left that freak because apparently she met her match.

Will she ever be satisfied?

I wondered if Ray's memory card would run out because he was constantly snapped pictures of me while I sat and waited for my diploma. I caught a peek at him while I got up with my row. I laughed silently and waved at him as he snapped my picture. I was proud to call this man my dad he was such a strong figure in my life. He wasn't so good at the life advice but he tried and that is what mattered to me.

My eyes scanned among the crowds that cheered for the names that they knew for a familiar face but there was no luck. Mom was not here. It was all about husband number four, Bob, now. Even if they did live in another state, she should not have missed one of the biggest days of my life. Mom sent me a text. A stupid text. Not a call but a text. Although, I learned not to keep high hopes because the higher hopes have bigger chances at being knocked down.

Disappointment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How did you like it? Please review and send it to me. I will PM you right back! I hope you liked it. It is my first story and so please give me constructive criticism. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they all belong to the lovely Mrs. E. L. James. I did my research or partially so that I could twist this story in a way that I could give you guys a good story. Enjoy! Please read and review. Follow and favorite! **

* * *

><p>Age 18, Summer, Anastasia Rose Steele's POV<p>

Jake was the captain of the football team. His body so muscular, his arms so protective when he wrapped himself over me as we embraced and kissed. I loved running out to the fields after his games and jumping into his arms. He was mine. I am so glad to call him mine. My boyfriend. Ana's boyfriend. It had a nice ring to it. I liked it.

He was a blonde god with hazel eyes. He had an amazing body, no doubt. I loved to watch him work out. Even while running, he always had onlookers while sweat gleamed off of his body.

Why he chose me is still a mystery to me since he had many choices including the cheerleaders.

I loved him because he was so patient and kind with me, knowing that I had issues with people touching me. He never touched me inappropriately.

On our last day in school, the bell rang allowing kids came pouring out of the doors,tripping over themselves. Jake, in his letterman jacket, stood outside my classroom, knowing that I would always be the last person out of the classroom. He smirked as he draped his arm around my shoulders as we headed out to his car. He stopped by his locker, not to pick up any of his books but he did put his arms next to my face, one on each side before he engulfed me in a deep kiss. Stunned and out of breath when he pulled away, he actually had to peel my body away from the lockers towards his car.

As he got to his house, he ran out of his own car door to open my own. He took my hand in his and guided me out.

_I feel like a princess._

Jake and I laid down on his bed, my head resting on his arm while I pressed my body into his. His arm draped over my body, rubbing his hand up and down my back as we cuddled for a good 5 minutes before he started to talk.

"Hey babe, there's a bonfire tonight on the beach. Wanna go?"

I rub my right arm and look down at my scuffling feet while biting my lower lip.

"Jake… I don't know… You know that I am not very social. Besides I was not even invited. You invited me…"

"Wherever I am invited, you are invited as well. You are my girlfriend. We are a package deal."

Jake gave me a crooked half smile that could make any girl fall at his feet before he tilted my chin up with his finger to make me look at him in his hazel eyes as he pulled my lower lip from the clench of my upper teeth with his thumb. He leaned down and kissed me gently.

_God his eyes were gorgeous._

"Come on babe. We get to burn stuff from our high school years like homework.." He was trying to give me options to make me convince myself to go. Eventually I did agree. As we drove over to the beach, his hand caressed mine, kissing the back of it every now and then. I allowed myself to look at him with adoration.

_So gentle. So kind._

Jake and I walked down to the beach, he let go of my hand to do his chest bumps and bro hugs with with teammates. I hated the fact that he would even acknowledge the other girls as they hugged him. He must have sensed the green monster because he steered me away from the party, with the burning red flames of the bonfire behind us until we reached the bottom of a cliff where he gently pushed me against. He looms his body over me before he leans down with his taut body to kiss me.

He gently presses himself into me with a sense of urgency as he runs his tongue along my lower lip.

_He definitely knows how to kiss me._

He ran his hands along the bottom of my shirt and one starts to go under my shirt and touch my warm stomach. It was going higher and higher but I shied away from his touch, pulling myself away from his kiss.

"Come on, Ana. You never let me touch you the way I want to. Do you understand how much that makes me frustrated. You let me kiss you but that is it. I want to be inside of you." He growled softly in my ear.

_God, he sounds like that pig when he tries to growl. It is not sexy._

"Jake…" I sigh softly into the crook of his neck. "You know I have issues. Why do you want to push it? Maybe one day I will get over it."

He tried to grab my ass but I shied away from his touch and swatted his hands away.

"I'm being serious, Jake. Don't touch me! I'm not ready for you. Get over it."

"Then Ana, you have to make a choice. Let me have you, ravish your body and you get to keep me as your boyfriend. Or I leave you. Simple as that." He shrugged nonchalantly as if it should not have been a big choice for me. This was playing dirty.

"That is not fair. You know that I love you. Why are you giving me an ultimatum?"

"Well I am and I want you to choose." He smugly said.

"Fine. I am sorry, Jake. I'm going to leave you." I turned on my heels and started to walk away before he grabbed me.

"You will not walk away from me and you will let me have you." He hissed as he shoved his lips against mine. My mouth stunned by this impact, opened which gave him entrance for his tongue to invade my mouth.

His tongue tried to dance with mine, his fingers found my chin, lifting it so his tongue could go deeper.

_Is he trying to gag me?_

My hands find his chest, not to rub it in adoration or want but to shove him off. His muscled body pushed into my hands even more, getting the wrong signal with my hands on his chest. I push even harder against him, shoving him away and breaking off the kiss.

I twisted his arm in an awkward angle, where if he tried to move against it, he would break his humerus. I could tell that he was in pain if he moved even a little because of the look of pain on his face.

"I told you that I was not ready and you were just about to force it on me, Jake? You are a sorry excuse of the male species." I spat before releasing him to go wince in pain on the sand as I left them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How did you like it? Please review and send it to me. I will PM you right back! I hope you liked it. It is my first story and so please give me constructive criticism. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they all belong to the lovely Mrs. E. L. James. I did my research or partially so that I could twist this story in a way that I could give you guys a good story. Enjoy! Please read and review. Follow and favorite!**

* * *

><p>Age 18, First Day at Washington State, Anastasia Rose Steele POV<p>

I tried to shake off the first day jitters for college but they seemed to be getting worse as I woke up that day. I stayed in my room most of summer, hiding my nose in books, letting the days pass by. Ever since Jake was out of my life, I refused to leave my room other than to go to the library and get more classic literatures.

_God, I love books. I thought Jake was my first love. No, never, no. Books were my first love. There is no denying that._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

"_**I told you that I was not ready and you were just about to force it on me, Jake? You are a sorry excuse of the male species." I spat before releasing him to go wince in pain on the sand as I left them.**_

* * *

><p>How dare he even think about touching me in that manner. He knows I have anxiety problems when people touch me. Memories of that man touching me resurfaces. I hated this. I hated him! I shake off the negativity while I look around my room one last time.<p>

My room was packed with all of my clothing, which wasn't fancy. I was more the t-shirt and jeans kind of girl. Ray seemed to read my mind because as he sat at the dinner table, drinking his own coffee. He held up a teacup for me. It was filled with hot water with the bag on the side. I knew that scent anywhere. Twinnings English Breakfast Tea, my favorite.

Ray knew how to calm my nerves and that was with my favorite tea. I didn't like it too strong and that's why I liked to put the bag on the side. I picked up the bag and dunked it into the hot water a few times before pulling it out.

"First day jitters, sweetheart?"

I rubbed my hands together before I replied which soon turned into a panic banter,

"God dad, you have no idea. What if I have no connection with my roommate? What if she is a psychopath? What if I turn out to be the psychopathic rommate?"

I continued to freak out, talking really fast, blurring my words together as they came out of my mouth. More like spilling until Ray held up his hand and interrupted me.

"Sweetheart, you will be fine, " he rubbed my arm out of comfort and hugged me.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road. You have to unpack and get settled in."

I survived high school because I had Ray at my side constantly. I would not have Ray at my side which is what made me afraid. I have not been afraid since Stephen and his outbursts. When I was with mom and Stephen, I was depressed which the doctors thought was the cause of my past anorexia.

Mom usually sent me texts on special occasions, I thought my first day of college was pretty important which was why I glanced at my phone.

No text. No missed calls.

I shoved my phone into my back pocket of my good jeans before I grabbed my last bag while Ray grabbed my last box and tossed it into the back of my dad's car. I hopped into the passenger seat and headed towards Washington State.

Ray and I drove up to Washington State and got out of the car. He helped me run back and forth to the car and into my dorm as soon as I was checked in. I looked down at the sheet and read about who my roommate was.

_Katherine Kavanagh is my roommate._

As I got my room situated, the door slammed open and I hear grunts and struggles of someone. When I peered my head around the corner, my roommate, I guessed, brought seven stores with her and maybe a bit more. I took a couple bags which she smiled gratefully at.

The girl put all of her stuff down before wiping her golden stray hairs away from her face, she held out her hand.

"Hi, my name is Katherine Kavanagh! But I prefer Kate."

I started to smile at the fact that, when I first met Ray but before I could even react, she grasped my hand and shook it eagerly. I could tell she was very excited about college, to meet new people and…

_Oh my gosh, what is this girl doing?! Does she have no boundaries?!_

I was deep in thought before I realized she squeezed my boobs. I swatted her hands away. This Kate girl let her lips display a small smirk as she saw how much it surprised me.

"Your boobs are big! I am jealous! You didn't get them done, did you?"

She dragged me over to the beds and sat us down. She started to chat away to start to get to know each other. What our favorite colors were? Boy stories from high school. I even told her about Jake which she gaped at.

"I can't believe that he would do such a thing!"

"Yeah well he did and even though it hurt, I think I needed this fresh start." I told her about my problems with people touching me, especially inappropriately which I was awarded with another look of horror on her face.

"God, I am so sorry. I feel so bad for touching you! It was just an ice breaker for me!"

With that response, she made me smile with a giggle to follow after.

"Oh it's alright, you did not know that I have trouble with it. It is the fact that you know as of right now."

For some reason, she was able to bring out a happy side in me. Her contagious girly laugh, always brought us to the point where our eyes started to leak when we would talk about our funniest moments in high school that embarrasses us.

_I'm leaking? _

_Why?_

_I'm not sad._

I wiped away the water that sprung to my eyes and I saw a look in Kate's eyes. It was confusion. She didn't understand. I leak only when there was sadness in my life. There was no sadness.

Kate tended to show emotions that were extreme which I pointed out. Questions streamed out of her mouth and I was pretty sure that I saw her lips moved in a blur. I nicknamed her questions, the Kavanagh Inquisition.

Little did I know that this girl was about to become my best friend. My sister. Hell she practically already was my sister.

_I've never had a sibling. A sister would be nice. _

As we talked the entire night away, my phone vibrated several times but I ignored it. I'm sure that whatever it was, it could wait.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Anastasia Rose Steele POV<p>

After I got ready for bed after the Kavanagh Inquisition, I sat down on the bed, I picked up my phone to see why phone had vibrated. Ray must have called my mom after he saw me look at my phone along the car ride because once I looked at my phone again that night, I saw a text message from her. I love Ray but he should know by now that my relationship with her was never to change for the better after Stephen. He seemed to have a real knack to ruin things.

_My self-esteem, my relationship with my mom, my body. _

Deep in thought, I clicked on the message out of curiosity. As I read the message, it dripped with no emotion. Although, it did not surprise me. My mom tended to hide her emotions. Her husbands always came first, I always came second. I needed my mom and she was not giving me the attention and love of a mother that I needed. Why did I start to leak? I should not feel sad. I never feel sad for myself.

_**Mom 9:35pm**_

_**954-701-8975**_

**Honey, I'm sorry that I did not call you today. I hope the move was successful. Bob and I love you very much, sweetheart! Have a gr8 day on your first day of school.**

_**Mom 10:11pm**_

_**954-701-8975**_

**Honey, you're mad at me, aren't you? I wish you weren't. I'm sorry. I was on a date night at the country club with Bob. **

My point was proven. She didn't even care about the big things that were happening in my life. She only cared Bob.

_Stupid Bob. Stupid men._

I didn't even bother to reply. It was a little too late for my mom to even text me. My mom? Should she even deserve that title? Of course she does. She suffered nine months with me in her stomach, 10 hours worth of labor… She pretty much raised me until Ray came into our lives. Never have I been so thankful for Ray.

I should have replied to my mom but instead I texted Ray.

**Ray** _**1:41pm**_

_**503-479-3100**_

**Thank you so much for being there for me for the years you have entered my life. You have been there at my biggest moments. Also thank you for the help as I moved in today. I know you are a busy man. I love you, Ray. I will call you tomorrow. Love, Ana.**

I crawled into bed and turned off the light. Hopefully, tomorrow would be better.

* * *

><p>First Day of School, Kate Kavanagh POV<p>

Thank god my brother was here to bring my stuff up to the room. I could not have survived without him. Of course, he left to go see some old friends after he left everything at my doorstep. God Ethan! You could not have even brought it into my room?

As the door swung open, I grabbed the biggest bag or at least it was to me, I pushed my way through the door. My mouth let loose a couple of grunts. Grunts? What am I? A neanderthal? I regretted it even more when I saw my roommate stare at me with her bright-blue ocean eyes. I introduce my myself and I already have the best feeling that we were going to be the best friends.

It was what I first noticed. Her eyes were gorgeous! She was gorgeous! I never knew that I had this type of competition in college. I knew a great ice-breaker. While she was deep in thought, I reached over and grabbed her breasts. Not in a sexual way but to break the ice. Her facial expression is what made me smile.

_My smile looks like a smirk doesn't it? _

I drag her over to the beds and sit her down. If someone is going live with me, they should know me, inside and out. My look of horror washed over my face when she told me about the asshole, Jake.

"I can't believe that he would do such a thing!"

"Yeah well he did and even though it hurt, I think I needed this fresh start." Ana said. She then started to tell me that she had problems with people touching her inappropriately which got another look of horror on my face.

"God, I am so sorry. I feel so bad for touching you! It was just an ice breaker for me!"

I saw a smile tug on her lips and she started to giggle.

"Oh it's alright, you did not know that I have trouble with it. It is the fact that you know as of right now."

We start to cry as we listened to each other's most embarrassing moments. It wasn't out of sadness, it was out of joy and happiness but there was a look in her ocean-blue eyes that hinted that she never laughed until she cried.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Katherine Kavanagh POV<p>

Ana must have thought I was asleep. Of course, I would have made that mistake too if my roommate laid in her bed as she played on her phone.

A sniffle? Was she about to cry? I wanted to look over so badly but did she want comfort? I heard her snap her phone shut and saw the lights turn out. God, I wish I could comfort her. Sadness is never a good feeling to feel.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How did you like it? Please review and send it to me. I will PM you right back! I hope you liked it. It is my first story and so please give me constructive criticism. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they all belong to the lovely Mrs. E. L. James. I did my research or partially so that I could twist this story in a way that I could give you guys a good story. Enjoy! Please read and review. Follow and favorite! **

* * *

><p>Age 4, My Birthday, Christian's POV<p>

I crawled into my mom's lap. I liked to cuddle with her.

"Happy Birthday, Christian." She whispered in my ear with her soft voice, kissing the side of my head."

Her arms enveloped me as she bounced me on her lap before she got up and went into the kitchen where I trailed after her like a puppy.

"Come on, baby. Let's go make you your birthday cake."

I nodded eagerly, smiling from ear to ear.

"What do you want? Vanilla? Chocolate? Strawberry?"

"Chocolate!" I practically shrieked so that the whole house could hear.

Her laugh was infectious, amused by my excitement.

Ella, my mother, started to pour flour and Hershey's cocoa powder into the bowl until it turned into a light brown where she cracked 2 eggs and whisked them into the bowl with the vegetable oil and water until it was a smooth texture.

She poured it into a pan after greasing it with more vegetable oil so that it would not stick to the pan after it baked. After about 30 minutes of running back and forth to the oven. I plastered my face against the oven door, watching the cake rise with the intense heat.

The oven started to beep and so mommy ran over to the oven and put on her oven mitt to grab the cake and leave it on the stove top to cool off.

The aroma of chocolate filled the air.

_God I love chocolate. _

I stared up at my mother and took in her beauty. She really was beautiful. Her brown hair that framed her face. Her eyes always stood out to me. Her blue eyes. If she looked at you with those eyes, you could not look away. They entranced you with how blue they were.

She held my body against her own and cradled me. She stared at the clock and I knew what was coming up. I wanted to cry but I did not because it was like I ran out of the water in my eyes. She cooed sweet sounds into my ear while she stroked my back with her finger, drawing circles on it.

"Everything will be alright. baby… Everything will be alright… Mommy will take care of you but you need to get mommy's medicine."

I ran to the kitchen and got her medicine from the drawer just right below the sink. The broken sink. She took medicine through her nose and not her mouth. She didn't need water. Her eyes started to close as if in utopia as she divided the white powder into lines and leaned down to sniff them but I ran back into my mom's arms, knocking her away from the white powder. because the door slammed open. The scary man was back. He did not like it when mommy took her medicine.

_Mommy. _

_He's back._

_Mommy._

The man threw me against the wall which I hit my head against. My head hurts. While I held my head in my hands, my body rolled into a fetal position. I refused to let tears sting my eyes.

"Ella, you are coming with me right now. I need some release. Come to me right now."

I let my eyes drift open as I held my head when I saw the pimp drag my mom across the floor into the room.

_Mommy._

_Stop him._

I crawl into the corner by the couch. With my head in between my knees, I try to drown out the screams, the grunts of pleasure. He sounded like an animal. I rock back and forth on my heels, humming my favorite melody. A lullaby that mommy likes to sing to me. My head hurt severely. As my song finished, I heard the man's last grunt. He was finished. I heard the door slam open and he walked out.

The pimp looked down at me and when I looked up into his eyes, I saw evil. I saw the victory splayed across his face. My mom limped out after him. There were fresh bruises on her cheeks, her right eye, and her limbs. I'm sure she hurt in even more places by the way she was holding herself. Her eyes were filled with shame and sadness.

_You should have stopped him._

_Mommy. _

_You have no right to cry._

A smirk played across his lips as he saw how he fucked her to the point where she struggled to walk. She could not do anything. The man grabs his belt and holds me down.

_I'm scared, mommy. _

_Save me._

There was a look of fright in her eyes as well as mine. The sound of leather against skin haunts my memories. I bite my lower lip to show no weakness.

"Count!"

"One, sir! Two sir! Three, sir!"

"Until fifteen!"

"F..Four! F..Five!"

It continued until I reached fifteen. Not a single tear dropped from my face. My emotions faded. I felt nothing. No sadness, no anger. I shut down. Bruises on my back and bottom, making me wince as I walked to sit down. It even hurt to sit down.

I looked at my mom and saw that she was sat down to take more medicine. She did not care for me. She told me everything would be alright. She lied to me. Before the man left with the look of triumph written all over his face, he sat down next to my mom for a smoke.

He lit up his cigarette, inhaling deeply before expelling the smoke all over my face.

"Come here, boy and take of your shirt." I whimpered softly, knowing what the scary man was going to do.

He leaned over and put his cigarette, the lighted end, against my skin. It burned a hole straight through me even though I writhed in pain, I did not let a sound out to give him the satisfaction.

He liked to smoke more than one until I let out a sound. By the fourth burn, I let out a sound of my silent tears. With satisfaction, he got up and tossed the butt on the ground before stomping on it. He leaned down and blew one last puff of smoke in my face before he left with a smirk on his face.

I crawled my sore body into a ball into the corner and fell asleep. Mom was already asleep.

* * *

><p>The Next Morning, Christian's POV<p>

I woke up hungry. I crawled over to my mom and started to shake her. Her eyes refused to open.

"Mommy, wake up. Please…"

_I'm so hungry, mommy._

_Feed me, mommy._

Her phone vibrates at her side. Mommy told me I should never touch her phone. It continues to vibrate but mommy never answers. She's been asleep for a long time. I won't wake her up. She seems really tired. Let's see how she feels tomorrow. I crawl to sit next to her and I fall asleep.

* * *

><p>The Next Day, Christian's POV<p>

I wake up the next morning and I hold my mom's hands. She's cold. Really cold. I grab my blanket and wrap her in it.

_You'll be warm now mommy._

How long has it been since I have eaten? I search the house and I find some frozen peas. I let the peas warm up in my mouth before I swallow it. It's not much but it will feed me.

Mommy's phone beeps. It beeps every 5 minutes constantly but then it stops. Mommy still is not awake. I wish she would wake up. What if that scary man is back? The day goes by slowly but she still does not wake up.

Maybe she is sick. She just needs sleep. The scary man probably tired her out. I crawl under the blanket with her. She's still cold. I can make her warm.

_Good night Mommy._

* * *

><p>The Third Day, Christian's POV<p>

I wake up and sit next to my mom. She is just tired. I tell her that I am hungry but she does not respond. I play with her beautiful brown hair. I hum the lullaby that mommy taught me as I started to braid her hair.

I wonder if mommy is as hungry as I am. I stick a couple frozen peas in her mouth but she does not chew. She does not swallow. I eat the rest of the peas.

I tuck mommy back into my blanket. She seems to be getting even colder. There hasn't been a single sound. Not from her phone. Not from her. Not from me. We just fell asleep next to each other. I just hoped she would wake back up soon.

* * *

><p>The Fourth Day, Christian's POV<p>

There is someone at the door. They seem angry. Loud sounds hit against the door.

_I'm scared, mommy._

_Don't let them in. _

_Mommy, wake up!_

The man who hits mommy and sounds like an animal is back. He does not look too happy. He grabs my mom by the hair. He knows something I do not.

"Shit." He drops my mom and hits me across the face, making me fly across the room, my body splayed against the floor. As I get up, I want to run over to my mom's side.

"You are one stupid son of a bitch!" He smacks me one more time.

I learned from past experiences that I should never get back up. Just give him the satisfaction that he is always right. I look up from the corner of my eyes and see that he has pulled out his phone. He dials something and walks out. He left. Again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How did you like it? Please review and send it to me. I will PM you right back! I hope you liked it. It is my first story and so please give me constructive criticism. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they all belong to the lovely Mrs. E. L. James. I did my research or partially so that I could twist this story in a way that I could give you guys a good story. Enjoy! Please read and review. Follow and favorite! **

* * *

><p>15 Minutes Later, Christian's POV<p>

I hear sirens outside. People come inside my house. They are in blue uniforms. Who are they? Two of these people rush over next to my mom. I want to rush to her side too and protect her from these people. But I was too afraid to move.

_Leave her alone. _

_Do not touch her._

_She does not like to be touched._

A lady in uniform spots me as I hid from them, burrowing myself deeper. I am in the corner of the room. She kneels in front of me before embracing me and rubbed my back. I still have fresh bruises on my face from the scary man. Did I do something wrong?

"Hey, hey… You are okay. We are good people. We will not hurt you." She softly talks to me, as if to make an effort to calm me. She smells so nice. I close my eyes and let her arms envelope me. I have not had a motherly touch in a long time.

She rubbed my back in circles as she picked me up and carried me out of the house. As we left, I saw the other people who were at my mom's aid, zip her up in a black bag and lifted her onto a bed that moves.

I heard one of the uniformed people speak in a low tone to the other,

"Drug overdose. Cocaine. This kid has been living with a dead body for at 3 days."

The other just shook his head with a grim look on his face before they went on each side and pushed her body until they got to the door where they disappeared from my sight.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Christian's POV<p>

I never knew I was so tired. I woke up a couple hours later and a lady, very beautiful, came in. She was dressed in all white. Lights surrounded her.

_She was like my angel. No. She is my angel. _

She keeps coming into my room and I know that even when I sleep she comes in to watch over me until now.

* * *

><p>The Next Day, Christian's POV<p>

I open my eyes and it is like clockwork. Her face beams with enthusiasm as she holds something in her hands. The aroma of food. She's come with food. I have not seen food in a very long time. At least in my mind, it was a long time even though they fed me yesterday. When I was with mommy, I just ate peas.

"Hi Christian. How are doing today?" Her voice was so gentle, it was so soothing that you knew that you were safe in her arms. She made me feel safe.

I wanted to move my arms, I really did. They just did not respond to me. I wanted to hug her so badly. My angel sat with me most of the time. Her voice was soft and gentle. She fed me herself because I would not raise my arms. I would not even look at the other people who would come in the rooms. She's took care of me. Her skin was like feathers, wings that sheltered me from any other harm.

My body was hooked up with I.V. needles, I sat up in my bed and I finally started to eat on my own. The doctor's think this is major progress.

When she first met me, she already knew my name. How did she know my name? It must be magic. As people came in and out of the room with her, I finally learned her name, Dr. Grace Trevelyan Grey. From my point of view, everyone respected her. She must be perfect. My angel. The one who saved me from the depths of Hades.

She liked to try to make me talk but my body is, no does not work. I know she tried really hard. She tried to make me smile, which I seemed that I could not. My emotions were gone. I felt something in the pit of my stomach. It felt like pity, sadness. I wanted to reach out to her and thank her for trying. It just could not come out.

* * *

><p>One Week Later, Tuesday, Christian's POV<p>

"Grace, I understand that you are paying for his bills but no one is here to take care of him."

"No! I will take him! I want to take him home! Carrick will want him as much as I do." I heard Grace yelling in the hospital corridor at a man.

"Grace…" He whispered, putting his voice down. I strained my ears to listen.

"How about you get all of the legal adoption papers in order and then maybe…"

Grace comes into my room, obviously frustrated from the previous conversation. She walked over to my bed and enveloped me in a large and warm hug.

_I just want to hug her back so that she knows that I am not ignoring her._

* * *

><p>Tuesday, Grace's POV<p>

My worst nightmare just came true. This poor kid who just went through the worst thing possible, living with a corpse, is leaving and going out to the cruel world. I just want to protect him from it. But the hospital has to discharge him and he has nowhere else to go.

My favorite part about making my rounds at the hospital is seeing this little boys face. How his grey eyes pierced into our soul. They looked like they could see into it, reading you like an open book.

_Why did I not think of getting the adoption papers together? Note to self: I have to talk to Carrick about it when we both get home together._

I embraced Christian because I knew it would probably be the last moment I would hold him in my arms for a long time.

As I filled out the release forms at the front, I saw a woman, dressed with high authority and a briefcase come to the front desk and ask for room 5007.

_No. That is Christian's room. She is with the child services. They obviously waste no time._

The feeling of dread dropped into the pit of my stomach with a look of horror washed over my face. He does not know that he is leaving. It is too soon. Too soon for me. Too soon for him. I cannot let him leave.

_I will never lose sight of you, Christian. I will make you my son. You will be happy once again. I will make sure of it._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How did you like it? Please review and send it to me. I will PM you right back! I hope you liked it. It is my first story and so please give me constructive criticism. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they all belong to the lovely Mrs. E. L. James. I did my research or partially so that I could twist this story in a way that I could give you guys a good story. Enjoy! Please read and review. Follow and favorite! **

**Over 2k views! I love you all! Thank you everyone!**

** GreyshadesofSteele: Thank you for the constant support!**

* * *

><p>Tuesday, Christian's POV<p>

Why did Mrs. Grace look so sad when she hugged me? It was like it was the last time she would ever hug me. Please tell me it is not true. I already lost one person. I did not want to lose her.

Who is this lady that has just come into my room? She is smiling at me but it does not reach her eyes. Why is she coming over to my bed? I do not like this lady.

_Why is she trying to take me out of this room?!_

That is when I saw Grace crying in the darkness. Why isn't Grace stopping this lady? Why is she crying? The doctor and nurses came in and started to unhook me from the machines. They tell me that I am all better.

* * *

><p>The Next Day, Foster Home, Christian's POV<p>

Did Grace leave me behind? I do not like this house. There are so many kids in this house.

_I feel so alone._

Mrs. Brown, the lady I am living with right now is nice though. She bakes cake and lets me lick the whisk. Her husband is very loving and caring for everyone in the house and still has time for Mrs. Brown.

There is a knock at the door and everyone seems so excited.

"Christian, I want you to meet someone well some people." Mrs. Brown leads me outside the kitchen walls and there were two strangers, holding hands and waited by the front doorway. They seem so excited when they saw me.

I did not smile, I did not greet them. I just stared at them and their enthusiasm died down. They seemed to want a social child because the air became awkward. You could almost feel it. I could feel that

"These are the Hudsons and they are interested in adopting."

_Adoption?_

The Hudsons, Mrs. Brown, and I, all sat down on the couch, that is while the Hudsons fiddled with each other's hands. They tried to get to know me by asking me questions but I never responded expect with a neutral expression on my face with my grey eyes staring straight through them. They soon excused themselves to go speak with Mrs. Brown.

They took a different home with them that day but Mrs. Brown seemed sad that I did not find a home.

The Browns tried pairing me with several families but they all seemed intimidated at the fact I did not speak or smile. I just did not show any emotion.

I think they started to give up because the amount of families that wanted to meet me started to die out over the three months I stayed there. Even the amount of kids decreased. I saw a couple new faces now and then but they left just as quickly as they appeared.

* * *

><p>Three Months Ago, Grace's POV<p>

I went home early that day. I feel like crap for letting that Child Protection Services worker take Christian away. He probably did not understand what was happening.

I hear the door open and close and I knew it was my loving husband that just came home.

I was dressed in comfortable clothing and by comfortable, I mean in a silk dress with nothing underneath or over it while I sat on his desk with my legs crossed as I waited in his office with a glass of Breckenridge Bourbon.

This was his normal routine, come home after a long and stressful day of dealing with misfits, come up to his office, pour himself a glass of whiskey and working until he passes out. We haven't been intimate in a while with each other and I wanted to give him a stress reliever.

He comes into his office and lets out a long exhale that turned into a whistle as his eyes drift over me. His eyes were drinking me up and I could feel myself turning redder by the minute. I uncrossed my legs as he approached me. His lips reached mine as his hand explored my body.

As he gropes my body, I simply moan into his mouth, giving him entrance into my mouth for his tongue. Thank god, Elliot was such a heavy sleeper. He did not have to hear what we had in store for each other.

* * *

><p>The Next Morning, Grace's POV<p>

I found Carrick's body entangled with my own on top of his desk. Thank god, it was the weekend. I loved waking up late with my family and cooking a late breakfast for everyone, which reminds me.

I got up and went downstairs after getting ready with my hair in a bun on my head with a loose dress shirt and a pencil skirt to go with it. As the smell of freshly cooked bacon and eggs hit the air, I hear the little pidder padder hit the floor upstairs and travel to the stairs, all the way down.

Little Elliot. I loved him so much like he was my own son. For goodness sakes, i raised him since he was an infant. He was my child.

I set out three placemats with plates and utensils on top of it. Everyone was seated around the table as I placed the food on top of their plates.

"Carrick…" I took in a deep breath before expelling it. "I found a little boy that has taken a piece of my heart with him and I really want him to be a part of our family."

"Mommy, who is he?"

I put my hand to his cheek and gazed at Elliot warmly.

"Honey, do you want a little brother?"

Elliot squealed with delight and clapped his hands. Carrick gazed at me with his loving eyes.

As Elliot ran off to go play with his train set upstairs, Carrick got up and leaned down to kiss me.

"You have such a huge and beautiful heart. I'll get the adoption papers ready and we will track down this little boy."

I grinned from ear to ear. I knew Carrick would get right on it. He would do anything to make me happy and I was happy. One of the perks about having a well-respected lawyer as a husband is that we would not have to go through trials to adopt the little boy on my mind. We just had to fill out the correct paperwork and then we could welcome Christian into our home.

* * *

><p>3 months Later, Grace's POV<p>

As we filled out the correct paperwork and submitted it. We were immediately approved. I could not have been happier as Carrick, Elliot, and I walked up the stairs to the Brown's home. The door immediately opened with a beaming woman in the doorway.

I took her in as the foster home's mother. Mrs. Brown. She has taken such good care of my Christian from the looks of it as he sat on the couch. I swear, I saw a little twinkle in the back of his eyes as I entered.

I kneeled down in front of him and took both of his hands in mine. I spoke in a soft tone but with an excited voice.

"Hey Christian, I have some fantastic news for you." I beamed with the fantastic news. The boy with the piercing grey eyes stared up at me like he was waiting for me to tell him the news.

"You get to come with me to my home. I will take care of you there." He seemed to show no emotion but I sat down and I hugged him and for the first time since I found him, his arms wrapped around me.

He was no doubt a beautiful boy. His copper hair matched with his grey eyes. I was going to raise him right. Better than the woman, Ella ever did. How could a woman ever do that to her child? Allow her to be sold for her body to buy drugs but no food for this child. A child needs love and nourishment but she did not give that to him.

He took my hand as we said our goodbyes to the household. Before we left though, Mrs. Brown asked for a picture with the entire household with the other kids. It was just the longest time before someone decided to adopt Christian.

They all stood in front of the house, Mrs. Brown holding Christian's hand with one and the other with a light reddish-brown hair boy. Mr. Brown cradling a baby. Everyone was beaming in the picture expect Christian and the other little boy.

The camera was on a self-timer and we watched from a distance as we waited for Christian to finish up with the family. He was a part of our family now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How did you like it? Please review and send it to me. I will PM you right back! I hope you liked it. It is my first story and so please give me constructive criticism. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they all belong to the lovely Mrs. E. L. James. I did my research or partially so that I could twist this story in a way that I could give you guys a good story. Enjoy! Please read and review. Follow and favorite! **

* * *

><p>The Next Day, Grace's POV<p>

"Mom, why doesn't he speak?" Elliot, my first adopted son asked me while he was bugging Christian who was swatting his hand away with a neutral look on his face.

"Well maybe if you stopped bugging him, he would want to talk to you, baby." Grace laughed as she took the day off of work to watch over her kids.

They all waited for Carrick, my husband to come home. He made such a lovely father. Strong, dependable, kind, and loving. It was everything I could ask for in a man.

The sound of a lock unlocking immediately attracts the childrens' attention. Elliot shoots up from his seat next to Christian, pulling him up as well to rush by me and wait by the door. Christian was still getting used to the house but he never fought with Elliot or anyone. In fact, he never really spoke.

Carrick walked in on the boys and smiled hugely when he saw them. He first embraced Elliot and he then looked at Christian while kneeling on the ground with one knee and his arms open wide. He knew not to push Christian since he was a new person in his life.

Christian just stared at Carrick and turned away. I believe it hurt Carrick's feelings since he just sighed and got up.

He came over and kissed me on the lips to which Elliot gagged to, slapping his hand over Christian's eyes.

"Come on… Have you guys heard of a room?"

Carrick pressed his forehead against mine and we chuckled at Elliot. I pulled away from Carrick's embrace to find Christian was gone from the dining room. I started to look around the house to find Christian standing next to a grand piano in the music room.

He seemed to be startled since he jumped when I came up behind him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Christian, do you want to play the piano?" I softly whispered, to which he nodded.

I opened the piano and he sat down, pressing the keys in the C major scale with just his pointer finger. He seemed to be enjoying it so much that I had to hire a teacher within the next week. I would do anything to make him happy.

The teacher needed to know how to teach Christian since I would tell each of the teachers I interviewed what the requirements were.

* * *

><p>Next Week, Grace's POV<p>

"This kid is special in every way. I have certain requirements that you need in order to become his teacher."

"Alright, tell me the requirements."

"He does not like to be touched in anyway. He does not speak but he is brilliant. He understands what to do if you just show him."

Most of the teachers required their students to give feedback or needed to touch the students' hands to show them but there was a certain teacher that stood out.

"I understand. When should I start?"

"This is wonderful. Can you start working tomorrow? Here is the address."

"Of course. The Grey home on 6451 W. Bellvue Ave, Portland, WA?" He seemed stunned at the fact he had been talking to a respectable doctor from the Grey family.

I shake hands with the teacher and give him a warm smile. I knew this would help Christian open up, even a little closer to us. Maybe it would help him start talking. Every night during that week, even if I would tuck Elliot and Christian in, Christian would always wander downstairs to the music room and start playing the piano with scales.

* * *

><p>The Next Day, Christian Grey's POV<p>

Grace always welcomes this man into the house. He was there to pick me up from Mrs. Brown's house. He seems nice but I never liked men. They always scared me. Ever since that scary man would come to mommy.

_Grace is my new mommy. _

He came home today and Elliot hugged him. The man held out his arms to me as well but I did not like to be touched. I do not know what came over me that day in the hospital when Grace hugged me. I actually let her touch me. I even hugged her back.

I walked away from the man and I heard him let out a deep breath. It is not his fault. I stumbled into a room with a strange but beautiful thing. There was a hand on my shoulder which I jumped at. Her hand immediately retracted, sensing she startled me.

"Do you want to play the piano?" Grace whispered in a coaxing tactic.

I simply nodded in response to her question. As she opened the piano, I poked the first white key and started playing up from there. I stroked the black keys every now and then but they did not sound right.

Grace was simply smiling at me. She looks so happy that I am playing the piano.

Within the next week, she let this strange man into our home but when he made eye contact with me, he did not seem fazed by the deep grey gaze. He simply motioned me into the music room where he sat down and waited for me to the same next to him.

He took his right hand and started to stroke the keys in a rhythm before stopping. It was a beautiful tune. I started to press the keys in the same manner but I stopped after the fifth key. I was stuck.

He knew that I was stuck. He started to stroke the keys in the same manner and repeated it twice before letting me go.

By the end of the lesson, he never spoke or touched me. But he also taught me a whole song, which made me feel something in the pit of my stomach. I only felt this once before. While mommy was humming the tune while baking me my cake.

When the man left, it was time for bed. Grace set down my toothbrush, wet and toothpaste ready along with Elliot's. Grace came into our room and tucked us in. Before leaving, she turned on our nightlights and blew us a kiss.

* * *

><p>30 minutes into sleep, Christian Grey's POV<p>

I tossed and turned in my sleep, dreaming of the man who hit me with his belt and the animal sounds that came from him. I dreamed of my mom sleeping forever and her body getting colder by the minute.

My dreams, my nightmares would constantly repeat the memories that haunted my mind. My demons would take over my head. At my weakest point of the day. That is when they would attack.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How did you like it? Please review and send it to me. I will PM you right back! I hope you liked it. It is my first story and so please give me constructive criticism. **

**Also I am sorry for the late post. It is my 18th birthday in a few days so I have been distracted by family and friends. 3 **

**Chapters 9 and 10 coming soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they all belong to the lovely Mrs. E. L. James. I did my research or partially so that I could twist this story in a way that I could give you guys a good story. Enjoy! Please read and review. Follow and favorite!**

**Wow! Over 4k views! I love you guys! You are truly what makes me keep making this story! You are an awesome crowd!**

* * *

><p>One Week into College, Ana's POV<p>

Kate is a social butterfly. Literally. She flocks from one group to another when we go out. Thanks to her, we get invited to the major social invites. Trust me, there has been one every night and I always end up in the corner with my drink while Kate socializes.

Even though I go out with her, I would rather stay in our dorm and curl up with a classic novel.

Tonight is the Greek Ball and Kate will not let me skip out on it. Considering two of the most eligible bachelors of Omega Chi asked Kate and I. Although I am convinced that everyone thinks I am just a package deal with Kate.

"Ana, you have to wear this black strapless gown. It compliments your hourglass figure."

"Kate, it shows too much cleavage… I can't… It is embarrassing!"

"Embrace your big boobs! You have a perfect body! Show it off."

"You are telling me that I have the perfect body?" I scoff slightly. "Look in the mirror Kate!"

"Well our dates will be here soon so get ready!" She smacked my butt making me jump 5 feet into the air, holding my behind.

"Kate." I scolded her in a warning tone. Even though I had problems with people touching me in inappropriate places, Kate has been helping me open back up from my nightmares of my past.

She simply grinned and raised her hands up in the air as she gave off her innocent look.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Kate's POV<p>

My mouth dropped to the ground as I saw Ana step out of the bathroom. She was beautiful.

"Ana, you are so… " I croaked out.

"What? Does it look okay? If it doesn't look good, tell me!" I could hear the panic rising in her voice so I grasped her hands and looked her deep into the eyes of the ocean.

"No no. You are truly stunning." As I finished my sentence, the sound of my breath releasing from its lung chamber. It made me realize that I was holding it without even realizing it.

"Thank you…" I heard her mutter, not having enough faith in her body. She not only had the looks, she had the brains and humor. I guess some would call her the total package. She started to fiddle with her dress as she stepped on one foot to another. Her Caribbean eyes strayed to the floor.

"I just wish I was beautiful like you, Kate."

I did not get the chance to respond to the hate insult on herself due to the sound of the door knocking made me squeal with delight and clap my hands. As I raced to the door, Ana simply smiled at our dates who came with a bucket of over-confidence. It made my nose slightly cringe but I put a fake smile on my face.

Ana looked over into my eyes and it was as if she was reading right through me. Tonight was not going to enjoyable.

* * *

><p>During the Dance, Ana's POV<p>

Kate and I stood on the dance floor while our dates danced around us like it was a sacrificial ritual. I was pretty sure that they were chanting but it was probably just the beat of the music in strange tunes. It seemed as if it was coming out of their mouths since as they danced, their mouths gaped open and closed as a fish.

"Kate, let's ditch these guys." I shouted over the music to which she started nodding eagerly too.

As we stepped out into the cold autumn air, I started to laugh at the thought of our dates and Kate seemed to read my mind as she started to laugh. We laughed really hard until splitting pain went through our stomach. I started to hold my stomach.

I was almost out of breath and let out a squeak of laughter sending us in even harder fits of laughter. I even started to mimic as we walked down the streets what the dates looked like as they were dancing.

I was surprised that we did not get sent to a mental asylum considering how we spent the rest of the time getting home, laughing. We tripped over the cracks in pavements and ran into kiosks, receiving dirty looks from onlookers.

"I want to give you a nickname." Kate points to me dramatically, her blonde hair flapping through the wind as if it was timed. I bit my lower lip as I held in my next fit of laughters.

"I love your last name therefore from now on, you are Steele! Just having that makes you feel strong and beautiful."

I was sure onlookers thought we were two stupid college girls who had too much to drink from the looks of it.

"Fine then," I throw my hands into the hair to exaggerate my reaction sending us into fits of giggles, "you are now Kavanagh. You are perfect in every way, it is mind blowing. From your name to your looks to your personality."

"Can I be honest, Steele? You are my best friend." Kavanagh smiles from cheek to cheek.

"Can I be honest, Kavanagh? You are mine as well."

It was true words that were spoken in that moment even though it has only been a week in college, she has become my best friend. She forced me out of my comfort zone and helped me, or at least started to. As we climbed the steps into the dorm, laughing silently as we tried not to wake everyone up in the building.

I opened our dorm room and Kate squeals with delight, rushing into our room. She made me stumble forward and I felt a pair of strong hands that held me from falling. I look up into beautiful sea green eyes male with messy dirty blonde hair.

I started to realize that I was looking between both Kate holding onto the man in our dorm. It took me a second before it hit me that I was looking at a male version of Kate.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How did you like it? Please review and send it to me. I will PM you right back! I hope you liked it. It is my first story and so please give me constructive criticism. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they all belong to the lovely Mrs. E. L. James. I did my research or partially so that I could twist this story in a way that I could give you guys a good story. Enjoy! Please read and review. Follow and favorite!**

**Also, just a little side note, if you do not enjoy how I portray my characters with my story, please stop reading it. It is my story and I am not forcing you to read this story therefore, you can exit out of it and read a different story. **

**I am also calling out a reviewer who did not give my story a chance because I gave Frank Lambert a cell phone. **

**Anyways, I am sorry for the long note but enjoy CHAPTER 10. **

**By the way, wow! Over 5k views. I love how it makes me feel. Thank you to the people who favorite and follow my story.**

**xxGreekGoddessxx**

* * *

><p>That Night, Ana's POV<p>

"Oh my gosh! How did you get in here? God I have missed you like crazy!" Kate squealed as she practically ran me over and ran into his arms. Was that her boyfriend?

"You know, flirting with these boyish charms it has it's perks." He smiles ear to ear which makes Kate groan and roll her eyes in exaggeration.

He kisses Kate's forehead before giving her a bear hug that lifts her body off the ground, making her squeal once more.

The man had one arm wrapped around Kate and held out his hand to me.

"Hey. My name is Ethan Kavanagh." He gives me a boyish half smile. His floppy hair fell right over his sea-green eyes just perfectly. Wait… Kavanagh? It did not take me too long to put two and two together.

"Oh, hi. My name is Anastastia Steele but I prefer Ana." I give him a smile that softly plays along my lips as I shake his hand.

"Hi… I am Kate's older brother." He kept his eyes on me and I his.

"Um.. Like Hello? You guys already said hi to each other." Kate waved her hand in air in front of our faces. I seemed to be the first to recover from staring into those eyes. I stared at the ground, shuffling my feet. I could feel the redness creeping across my face.

"Hey so why don't we go out and get from late night drinks? Pub crawl? Eh, eh?" Ethan nudged Kate in the side with his elbow.

"I am in. Are you, Ana? Come with us! Today was total bust with those guys." Kate nodded her head in agreement to her own statement. I nodded as well but not as strongly, considering that I was still recovering from his gaze. I started to wonder if he felt the same way.

"Boys? What boys? Kate?" Ethan used his older brother voice with a hint of a warning.

"What? We wanted to go to the party and the only way to get in was to get dates from a fraternity. " She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly like it was no big deal. She walked out of the room to go change into more comfortable. I should probably do the same but before I could get up, Ethan followed her in, scolding her along the way.

I walked briskly into my room and start to change from my dress to a pair a of my good jeans and a black t-shirt. I would stay the sober one tonight considering tonight was a disaster from the dates from a fraternity to getting flustered over my best friend's brother.

I should not even be thinking of Ethan like that, I just met him. No doubt that he is attractive with his beautiful green eyes, his floppy dirty blonde hair that covers his eyes just right, his body wasn't so bad either… Oh my gosh, what was I thinking? I just met this man.

Kate locked the door behind her and hooked arms with both Ethan and I as we headed out into the streets of Washington to start our pub crawl.

As we entered The Lucky Lady, Ethan went to go get the drinks while Kate and I hunted for a table. As we found our table, Ethan had come back with our drinks. They had a cold draft of beer while I sipped on a Coke.

Kate sat in the middle of the booth while Ethan sat on her left and I on her right. As I took another sip of my Coke as Kate chatted away with Ethan, I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders. I look in the direction that I felt the arms.

I was unhappy at the man who decided to get a bit too friendly with me.

"Hey do you want to go dance with me?" It was either dancing or hang out with Ethan and Kate while they catch up with each other. I nodded but I felt both pairs of sea-green eyes follow me until we disappeared into the crowd.

It was sweaty and hot being in the middle as we danced amongst the crowd. His hands gripped my hips as he pushed into me, moving to the beat of the music. It was almost deafening. I feel something harden under my butt but I try to pay no mind since it was uncomfortable.

I start to pull away, putting a good foot in between us before his arm snaked around my waist and pulled me back. Before I could react, his tongue was down my throat.

* * *

><p>Later that Night, Kate's POV<p>

I could not even believe it! Ethan was here! In our dorm room! It was actually kind of surprising since everyone in this dorm is strict on the rules about no mixed genders in the room.

Ethan suggested that we go out for drinks meaning that we would buy them and we would get to drink some. Ana decided that she would be our designated driver but with Ethan's car. As soon as Ana and I changed out of our formal gowns and into more comfortable clothing as in jeans and t-shirts, we headed out to the first club known as The Lucky Lady.

As Ana and I found our table or booth, we all sat down with our drinks since Ethan brought them. As Ethan and I chatted away, I forgot to include Ana into it since it had been forever Ethan and I talked.

We immediately ceased our conversation as a strange man sat down at our table and wrapped one arm around Ana before whispering in her ear. Whatever he said convinced her and they got up as he led her out onto the dance floor.

We immediately got up and followed them out, each grabbing our own dance partners and watched them carefully. Ana was too innocent and pure to let this man hurt her. I know that is what Ethan thought as well. That is when we saw Ana start to pull away before the man pulled her back and stuck his tongue down her throat.

_Oh hell no…_

In the corner of my eyes, I saw a figure move fast and I knew I could not stop it. That it, was Ethan.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How did you like it? Please review and send it to me. I will PM you right back! I hope you liked it. It is my first story and so please give me constructive criticism. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they all belong to the lovely Mrs. E. L. James. I did my research or partially so that I could twist this story in a way that I could give you guys a good story. Enjoy! Please read and review. Follow and favorite!**

**Over 6k views! You are awesome, everyone!**

* * *

><p><strong>At The Club, Ana's POV<strong>

To my shock, the strange man shoved his tongue down my throat as soon as he pulled me back. His erection pushed even harder against his pants and into the inside of my thigh. Before I could push the man away, I saw a figure from the corner of my eye.

It rushed towards me. No, towards the man who forcefully kissed me. The man was soon off of me and I feel a pair of hands on my shoulders. I turn around to look at who was holding me.

It was Kate who was holding me back and I saw that it was Ethan who was looming over the shady character and punched his face several times before the security pulled Ethan off of the man who was bloody now.

"Get that man out of here!" The man wiped his bloody face with his sleeve as he angrily pointed at Ethan who shook off security. Ethan stepped forward menacingly, making the man stumble back a few steps.

"Alright, all of you out of here." The security man announced as he led us all out.

"Now explain what happened before I call the police for assault charges on you," he points to Ethan, "and sexual assault charges on you." He points to the man.

"I can explain what happened…" I softly whisper.

Everyone's eyes were on me.

"I was just hanging out with my friends," I gesture to Ethan and Kate.

"This man over here came over and asked me to dance. Of course I said yes and as we danced, he started to get an erection and as he started to dance harder, I felt uncomfortable so when I pulled away, this man pulled me back and forcefully kissed me. My friend was just protecting me…"

"Is this true?" The security man turned his head towards the man who tried to play it off.

"You are going to believe a stupid woman over me, a regular?"

"That is it!" Kate screeched as she started to lunge for the man before the security grabbed her.

"That is sexist and just plain rude!"

"Kate, Ethan, let's just go home. Tonight was a total bust." I let out a breath as Kate and Ethan nodded. The security guard simply nodded and grabbed the man's arm and led him back inside. Probably to file a report.

* * *

><p>At the dorm, Ethan's POV<p>

"Look, you guys. I am tired after tonight's events so I am going to turn in." Ana gave us a weak smile before heading off to the bathroom. I felt awkwardly sad that I was not going to spend the night speaking with Ana. I really wanted to get to know her.

I know that I should not find her attractive since she seems like a good friend to my sister possibly her best friend. That should be a turn off. Anyone that is remotely friends with my sister, shouldn't be? But for some reason. I was attracted to her.

"Goodnight Ana! I will see you in the morning."

Kate ran up to Ana as she kissed her cheek. A noisy one at that.

Ana smiled gently and gave her a kiss as well as she waved to me shyly and smiled. I responded in an awkward wave back.

_So uncool. Wait, why do I care if she thinks I am cool or not?_

* * *

><p>The Next Morning, Ana's POV<p>

I was awakened by the sound of hot water boiling. Kate and Ethan must have stayed up all night. I almost could not fall asleep.

Kate was pouring the boiled water in cups as she made her favorite coffee which was a cup of hot mocha. She laid out my favorite tea, Twinnings English Breakfast Tea on the side of the cup. It was strange after living with a person for only a week, how much you could learn about them.

I smiled gratefully at her and started to dunk my tea bag into the cup. Kate was still in her pajamas and as was I. Ethan was still asleep on the couch. He actually looked cute.

_God no. Stop it, Ana. My subconscience growls at me. _

"So you and Ethan…" Kate wiggled her eyebrow at my direction as she whispered at me as we sat around the table which received a giggle from me.

"I think he is cute but I don't think we are going to happen." I shrugged as I whispered before taking a sip of my tea.

"No way, now I am totally setting you up."

"Kavanagh, just because I think that he is cute, that does not mean that he likes me or even think I am remotely attractive.

She smiled devilishly at me as if she knew some secret that I didn't. I also couldn't ask since Ethan started to stir in his sleep.

* * *

><p>The Next Morning, Kate's POV<p>

I got the water boiling and started to pour them into cups. Steele likes her tea bag on the side and mocha for me. I looked over at the passed out Ethan and shrugged.

_Well he can get his own._

He was totally into Ana and even I could see the electricity sparking in between them. I have never seen either of them act like that either. It makes sense though, they are both very attractive.

I see Ana walk out of the bedroom and she knows that I set up her tea the way she likes it. I know by the grateful smile that she gives me.

"So you and Ethan?" I whisper as I wiggle my eyebrow at her which makes her giggle.

"I think he is cute but I don't think anything is going to happen in between us."'

"No way, now I am totally setting you guys up."

I made that as declaration and not a suggestion. I give her my best devilish smile as I start to plot inside my head. I know that she is about to ask me why I did but we both hear Ethan stir around and start to come back to a conscience state of mind.

Ethan gets up, obviously comfortable around the both of us already considering he got up and stretched while he was in his boxer shorts and shirtless. From the corner of my eyes, I see Ana quickly turn away and start to focus on her tea, fidgeting in her seat until she received a phone call.

I scolded Ethan quietly for making Ana uncomfortable while he just leaned back on the couch, grinning sheepishly.

"At least put on a shirt, would you?"

"Fine, fine. Are you sure Ana doesn't want to see this body?" He pats his stomach to which I rolled my eyes at.

Ana comes out of the room, smiling and holding her phone.

"I just got an interview!" Ana claps and smiles at her phone.

"Awesome! Ana, where is it?" I put on a smile on my face after scolding Ethan.

"It is at Clayton's Hardware Store."

"You know about tools?" I give her a bewildered look.

"Yeah well Ray taught me all that he knows and I thought this would be a perfect first job."

I glance over at Ethan who let out a deep breath.

_Oh she definitely got so much more attractive to you, didn't she?_ I smirk at my thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How did you like it? Please review and send it to me. I will PM you right back! I hope you liked it. It is my first story and so please give me constructive criticism. **

**Next few chapters will be on Christian! I promise that you will not be disappointed. Or hopefully you will not be. **

**I will try to get the update in the next few days. I am going camping and so I will not be typing for a while. **

**Love you all!**

**xxGreekGoddessxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they all belong to the lovely Mrs. E. L. James. I did my research or partially so that I could twist this story in a way that I could give you guys a good story. Enjoy! Please read and review. Follow and favorite!**

**Oh wow, I feel like crying, Not out of sadness but happiness. I have received over 8k views! Thank you!**

* * *

><p>Several Months later, Christian's POV<p>

Every night, every time that I close my eyes, my demons come back to manifest me in my dreams. I have not had a good night's sleep in a long time. Grace tries to comfort me at night but I thrash around in her arms if they tried to encircle me. I tense up every time someone tries to touch me. My scars haunt my mind and body.

_Mommy was a fool._

_I was a fool._

_Mommy lied._

I woke up, drenched in my own sweat. I sat up in bed and wiped my forehead with the back of my hand while the cold air pressed against my back. I laid back down as soon as I caught my breath and closed my eyes. I just could not sleep. His face always appeared.

Since I could not sleep, I snuck downstairs and went into the piano room. I always get a sense of calm in this room. Maybe because I liked the piano. The beautiful sound that it plays. I close the door behind me and sit down at the bench.

The black and white keys bowed to my touch, making a melody too sweet for the ears.

* * *

><p>The Next Morning, Grace's POV<p>

I wake up and start my daily routine: Waking up Carrick with small and soft kisses along his jawline until he opens his eyes then get up and dress into my uniform and go down to the hall to my right to wake up Elliot and to the left to wake up Christian.

My heart drops to my stomach to find Christian's bed slept in but with no Christian. I grasp the wall.

"Carrick!?" I semi yell and whisper softly. Carrick comes hounding down the hall in his boxers and white t-shirt to see me in a panicked state. He tries to comfort me by wrapping his arms around me.

I relaxed a bit until I heard screaming downstairs. I flew out of his arms and ran down into the music room to find Christian thrashing around in his sleep once again. He hated me waking him up by touching him but this was worse than the first few months he was here.

"Christian, Christian! Sweetheart, it is only a dream." I shake his arm as I hold him close to me. He is smacking me but his movements become smaller, softer and his screams have died down to whimpers.

"Shh.. Baby. It's okay baby. It is only a dream. I am here to protect you." I coo softly as he closes his eyes once more and I stroke his arm.

"You are okay, baby. Mommy will protect you."

I see Carrick and Elliot in the doorway and I shake my head as I wave them away. I know my eyes are stained with tears. This child was my child now. I was never going to allow something as what happened to him happen again.

* * *

><p>At The Hospital<p>

I sit at my desk after making my rounds. I stare at my hands for the longest time as I pondered to what extent Christian's birth mother scarred little Christian. I walked over to the file cabinet and pulled out Christian's folder.

I opened it and laid it down on my desk.

Christian was found huddling himself in a corner a few feet away from his birth mother's dead body. He was taken away while they covered up the body. That was the last that was written. That is when I met little Christian and fell in love with the little boy who stared right through me with those grey eyes.

I start my rounds once again as I put the file away and I find Christian looking dazed and not on planet Earth as Elliot tried to read the kids who were younger than him. They seemed amused yet amazed at the same time.

I stayed by the doorway as I listened to Elliot's story. It was called The Giving Tree. It was truly a beautiful book that taught about not only giving and taking but giving back as well.

As my shift ended, I gathered up my belongings as I met Christian and Elliot outside of the childrens' ward. As we started out the doors, a doctor stopped me and pulled me into another room.

"Christian, Elliot. Go into the waiting room. I will be right out."

"Listen, Grace. I know you have two children that you and Carrick adopted but I want you too follow me into the nursery. Please."

We walk into the nursery where he holds a little pink blanket with a sound of cooing coming from the baby.

"The note said her name was Mia and she came with essentials; food, blankets, basket. Nobody was willing to take this precious girl in. They left her outside by the hospital garbage cans. "

I gasp softly as I stare down at the beautiful girl in his arms who cooed at the attention.

"Can I hold her?" I whisper as he nodded and handed her off to me.

I fell in love with her and I filled out the appropriate paperwork to bring her home with us.

I brought Mia out in my arms as I took them to the car. Christian's eyes followed Mia to the car. He even sat next to her and kept his eyes on her. Almost protectively.

She giggled and cooed at him and raised her arms at him as if to say she wanted him to hold her.

As we got into the house, Elliot and Christian crowded around Mia and smiled at her while playing with her hands.

"You guys, this is Mia. She is your little sister from now on."

Elliot smiles at her before running off to go watch TV while Christian keeps watching her.

I waited for Carrick to come home as I hum a lullaby with little Mia in my arms, Christian sat near Mia while Elliot leaned against the couch. We hear the lock click and the look on his price is almost priceless as he rushes over to the boys.

He spots Mia and sits next to Christian since he would not leave our little girl's side.

"Mia…" He whispers.

Carrick and I are stunned at his words since this was the first time he had spoken since we had gotten him. I started to tear up but before they could spill, I rub my eye with the back of my hand and grasp Carrick's hand.

I hand sleeping Mia off to Carrick.

"Come on boys, bed time. Let's go brush your teeth and get in your pajamas."

Mia sleeps soundly in Carrick's arms as he cradles her fragile body. Maybe she feels just as safe in Carrick's arms as everyone in this family does. He holds her while I tuck the boys in. We had a full family but a happy one.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How did you like it? Please review and send it to me. I will PM you right back! I hope you liked it. It is my first story and so please give me constructive criticism. **

**Okay, I know this one sucked. But you could actually help me give me ideas? I am stuck. CH 13 coming soon. Camping trip rocked. **

**Thanks,**

**xxGreekGoddessxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they all belong to the lovely Mrs. E. L. James. I did my research or partially so that I could twist this story in a way that I could give you guys a good story. Enjoy! Please read and review. Follow and favorite!**

**69 followers, 30 favorites, 36 reviews (Mostly positive), and over 10k views. You guys push me to continue working on this story even though I felt like giving up so many times! Thank you!**

**I had the weirdest dream while I was away camping that my most dedicated fans got mad that I was not updating as often as I did. .**

* * *

><p>At The House, Christian's POV<p>

My nightmares were starting again. The man belted me over and over again. The pain was too real. I was screaming and crying for my mom to make the scary man stop but as I cracked open my eyes, I saw my mother sitting on the couch, leaning over and taking her medicine until she could not take anymore. She fell to the ground and closed her eyes. She fell asleep.

It starts all over again.

I feel someone shaking my arm as if to try and wake me up. I feel a warm body embrace me. I start to become coherent again. I start to realize that my arms are flying around and smacking Grace.

I had tears coming down my face as my thrashing became less violent. I let Grace hold me as I cried. She cooed softly in my ear as she stroked my arm.

"Shh.. Baby. It's okay baby. It is only a dream. I am here to protect you."

She chants those words into my ear as she rocked me back and forth in her arms.

"You are okay, baby. Mommy will protect you."

I wanted to sob even more since she called herself my mother. She truly is my angel. My savior. The entire Grey family is.

Mommy. Grace was my mommy. Not the lady who let the scary man beat me.

As my mind and body began to relax, Grace gets out clothes for me to wear for the day. Today, Elliot and I get to spend the day at the hospital.

* * *

><p>At The Hospital, Christian's POV<p>

Grace took us to the children's ward where all of the kids like Elliot and I were rescued and watched over in these rooms. As soon Grace checks up on all of the kids and their charts, she heads down to her office and leaves us to play with the other kids.

Elliot takes out a book called The Giving Tree, where he attempts to read the story. I start to zone out as he reads to the children who were actually interested and somewhat fascinated by his reading skills. Of course, I was jealous since he was older and could read.

I wish I had my voice again.

As Grace finished up her job for the night, she came to pick us up from the children's ward. As we headed out the doors, another doctor stopped her and started to speak with her.

"Hey, why don't you guys go wait for me in the waiting room? I will be right out. I need to finish some stuff."

Elliot nodded and took me into the waiting room.

We started to play with the toys as we waited for Grace to come out from the office.

About 10 minutes later, Grace comes out holding a bundle of a pink blanket in her arms. She looked really happy. A couple nurses came out to help with the stuff that came with the pink blanket. I just did not understand until we got into the car.

I stared into those eyes and I started to feel something in my chest. It was a pulling feeling toward this bundle of pink. As it looked up at me, it made a gurgling sound from its throat.

Once we got home, I was very curious to learn what this thing was that looked so happy in such a tiny body. So was Elliot.

We crowded around her and looked at her while she kept making sounds and made bubbles with her lips.

"This is baby Mia. She is your baby sister from now on." Grace smiled as she introduced us. Elliot understood what it meant so he ran off to the TV room but I was still curious. Grace called her a she. So it's a she.

She's my baby sister.

I would protect her. Protect her like Grace has protected me.

As we all waited around for Carrick to come home, I kept my eyes on Mia while she slowly started to doze off. Her happy giggles turned into soft snores. We hear the lock turn and Carrick enters.

"Hello, wife. Hey boys, what are you doing?!" He kisses Grace's cheek before he started to wrestle with Elliot and ruffle my hair. He sits down with Grace and looks into Mia's eyes.

Something about him softened up in his eyes as Grace passed her off to Carrick.

"Mia…" The words escape my mouth before I realize they were coming out.

Grace and Carrick looked stunned at the fact that I had spoken. Grace even started to cry but she wiped it away before anyone could see.

"Come on boys, bed time. Let's go brush your teeth and get in your pajamas."

I did not want to get pulled away from Mia but i knew Grace would get mad if we did not do what she said to do.

I get up as does Elliot and we run upstairs to brush our teeth and change our clothes to pajamas.

Since Mia would be sleeping upstairs with Grace and Carrick, I decided to sleep downstairs in case my nightmares came back. I did not want to wake her.

I snuck downstairs after the lights were out and went into the piano room. Before I knew it, I was waking myself up with the nightmares once again. It haunted my memories.

* * *

><p>The Next Morning, Christian's POV<p>

Mia was the first thing on my mind today. I do not understand why I was so drawn to her. I barely slept a wink last night since I would not sleep in fear my nightmares would come back. I knew that every time my eyes closed, the scary man would walk towards me.

I came out of the piano room and my mommy, my new mommy was downstairs making breakfast as Carrick held Mia. Elliot was still not awake.

"Good morning sweetheart. Pancakes, baby?" Grace asked me as she kissed the top of my forehead.

I nodded and sat next to Carrick since he was holding Mia. She gurgled at the sight of me and held out her hands.

"Mia…" I whispered once more.

"Yes, Christian. That is Mia. Do you like Mia?"

"Mia…"

Grace simply smiled at Carrick who seemed to understand. I think they were catching on that my barrier was being brought down by this pink bundle of joy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How did you like it? Please review and send it to me. I will PM you right back! I hope you liked it. It is my first story and so please give me constructive criticism.**

**I updated as soon as I could. Also Chapter 12 was surprisingly popular. So thanks!**

**xxGreekGoddessxx**


	14. Author's Note

Hey you guys! I am sorry I have not been uploading. I know you guys were looking forward to an update (Just kidding. I know you weren't). I am just here to let you guys know why I haven't been uploading: I got a new job and I start school soon, exactly in two days. I am kind of living the last of my summer to the fullest. I might end my summer with a waiting romance with one of my best guy friends. Fingers crossed that it works out since we will go to different colleges. So sadly, I have to give up this fantasy of becoming a writer. x) I love all of my fans and those who favorited/followed me.

When another break rolls around, I will most definitely try to come back to this. I love you guys. Muah!

xoxox

xxGreekGoddessxx

p.s. While I am away, please give me ideas of where I should go with this story. You guys are my inspiration as well as E.L. James. She is my secretly favorite author. I think it is because she brings the dark side out of all of us. We all want BDSM.


	15. Author's Note (2)

So Happy New Years everyone! Sorry so late!

I am actually on Spring Break in one more week! I promise that I'll be working on my story.

I haven't forgotten about you guys! However, I did have a Winter Break but that was filled for family. Sorry but go ahead and give me suggestions on where I can lead the story!

The Fate is in your hands.

xxGreekGoddessxx


	16. Chapter 14

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they all belong to the lovely Mrs. E. L. James. I did my research or partially so that I could twist this story in a way that I could give you guys a good story. Enjoy! Please read and review. Follow and favorite!**

**I must say that my followers and favorites have increased yet again! *Epic Fist Pump* and my views have doubled in size, meaning 20k and going!**

**downWiththeFiction****: You are too sweet. Your reviews make my day since you are an amazing writer nonetheless you praise a really bad writer like me.**

** 86****: Yes, yes he did. :)**

**Christian618****: Thank you so much for being a dedicated reader! Reviews like yours make me want to continue.**

**sclark4****: Your reviews are so little but make me so happy because they are filled with smileys. :)**

* * *

><p>In The Afternoon, Christian's POV (Age 8)<p>

Mia was already running around at the age of 2 and blabbing incoherent words while Elliot was goofing off. I was pretty sure that we were all driving Grace and Carrick insane. I sat on the couch and watched my little sister carefully, making sure that she didn't hurt herself.

My insides flipped inside and out when she fell on her knees and sniffled a bit. She was always on the verge of tears so my legs pushed me forward to rush to her side.

Today, Grace stayed home to drink tea with her friend. Mrs. Robinson. That's her name, at least that is what Grace said it was. Laughter softly rose from the kitchen as the day drew on. Grace stopped in momentarily with Mrs. Robinson to give us sandwiches and cuddle with Mia and feed her as well.

Mrs. Robinson tended to stare at me a lot. She never eyes Elliot or Mia but always me and it made me very uncomfortable. I didn't voice my opinion. I wish I could though. I only say Mia's name. She's the center of my affection right now.

* * *

><p>Christian's POV (Age 15), In school<p>

I began to talk a little more but not as much as other kids would like.

I sit in class and I see a fucktard messing with a girl. He kept snapping her bra strap and you could see the irritation etched onto the contours of her face but she didn't do anything so that she wouldn't interrupt class.

The kid, Brian, did it one more time and it was my ticking point. That's it. I got up and slammed my hands down on the desk. Hard. I startled everyone including the teacher.

"Mr. Grey. What do you think you are doing?! Sit back down. Mr. Grey!" Her heels click clacked against the tile but he was too quick for her and for anyone else to register the movement. He slammed his fist into the kid's face, knocking him onto the floor.

The kid finally registered in his head that someone just hit him. God, he is so slow. He scrambled up and put his fists up, bouncing back and forth between feet. Brian tackled me onto the floor. He starts to fling his fists into my face and I want to laugh but the next punch lands onto my lips. We could both hear our teacher, screaming for us to stop.

"Oh my god! I need security!" She grabs the phone off of the wall and screams bloody murder. God, that hurt my ears. "Stop it! Boys! Knock it off!" No more than two minutes later, security comes and pulls me off of Brian.

His punches hurt like a bitch and he definitely got a good few in. But so did I. Now this was the thrill I was looking for. My mouth was bloodied but I smiled at him.

I had a little bounce in my step as I walked home that day. It got wiped off my face as soon as I walked through the front door and Grace swarmed me. I looked at her through my bruised face and blacked out eye and she started to cry.

Now I felt bad. I hate seeing Grace cry because of me. I just wanted to feel again and through that process, I broke Grace's heart along the way. Now, this was just a sucky feeling. She cleaned my face up, things that the school nurse couldn't… No I wouldn't let her see my body. But with Grace, she knows that I don't like people. I've gotten better but I still like to avoid them at all costs.

This was my fifth fight within two weeks and I knew that I made people terrified of me. The thrill-seeking came at a cost. For some reason though, girls kept eye-balling me even more than Mrs. Robinson did when I was little. She barely came around anymore but when she did, her eyes always seemed to find me before greeting my parents. I think it's their hormones going out of whack.

After Grace cleans me up, she starts dinner as Carrick comes home. I sit on the couch and watch Elliot and Mia play together. I feel a little smirk drawing across my face to see Elliot being forced to play dolls with Mia. As soon as I sit down however, Mia runs into my arms and crawls into my lap. She doesn't know my boundaries yet but I allow her to touch me. I'm fond of my little sister. She touches my face, where the purple and black merge together to form the bruises. As her hands skim across my face and eyes, I close them until I feel a slobbery kiss placed onto them.

I jumped a little out of my seat but I still smiled. Mia was so innocent and adorable. She gave a couple more kisses on my bruises and then jumps off to go play with Elliot some more.

I hear Grace and Carrick talking in the kitchen. Their voices so low that I had to strain my ears.

"I don't know what's gotten into him as of late, Carrick… He's worrying me and…"

"Shhh… Shhh… He's just going through a phase. The bad boy phase is all."

"But Elliot never went through this…"

"Honey, you also have to remember that Elliot didn't come from as dark of a place as Christian did. We are lucky that he's even come this far with us."

Grace stifled a sob and Carrick holds her as he kisses away the tears that rolls down her face.

"I still don't understand why this precious child had to go through what he did…"

"You know what, Grace… Because he went through that dark phase of his life, we were blessed with another child… We were blessed to have these many children bestowed upon us. I wish I could've given you your own but…"

"No, these children are my own. They are ours. I don't care about what could've been. We just couldn't and that is okay because now we have Elliot, Christian, and Mia."

Now I consider this a revelation. Something that they never discussed. They couldn't have children of their own so they adopted. No wonder why they considered us their hearts and souls. As my brain is processing this, Carrick speaks once more.

"Summer break is coming up for the kids in a couple of days. Maybe Elena needs some help around the house. It could be constructive for Christian to have these responsibilities."

"Yeah, I'll call her now…" Grace's heels clicked clacked further into the kitchen so I couldn't hear her anymore. Now all I know is that I'll be stuck working for Mrs. Robinson in the summer. God only knows what joy that can bring.

I'm joking. This will be the mark of the worst summer ever.


	17. Chapter 15

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they all belong to the lovely Mrs. E. L. James. I did my research or partially so that I could twist this story in a way that I could give you guys a good story. Enjoy! Please read and review. Follow and favorite!**

**So I promised you guys a good couple chapters before my break is over. So this will be my last chapter until May. **

* * *

><p>Christian's POV, The summer he starts working for Mrs. Robinson<p>

I cannot believe Grace and Carrick wanted me to work for this lady. I mean come on. I can spend my summers playing the piano but now I am stuck mending the roof, mowing the lawn every week, and gardening. Oh, joy, and I can't forget about cleaning out the attic.

Grace asked Elena if she wanted me to clean out the basement but she told her that it wasn't necessary.

Today, I mow the lawn and get started on mending the roof because of the stupid rain damage of Seattle. Grace smiles as she drops me off in front of Mrs. Robinson's house and waves as she drives off.

I walk up to her doorstep and knock on the door a couple of times. As I was let in by Mr. Lincoln. I understand the concept of keeping your own last name after marriage and all.

As I finished up half of the lawn mowing, I turned off the engine. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Mrs. Robinson coming up to me with a two lemonades in hand. I pulled off my t-shirt, leaving on my muscle tank and wiped off my sweat-covered face. She hands me the lemonade and smiles demurely at me. She reminds me a canary eating cat but it was kind of sexy on her.

I took of the fresh lemonade and smiled at her. Before I knew it, she slapped me. Lemonade sloshed over the sides of the cup. I was stunned from the slap but then her lips were on mine. What. The. Fuck. Is. Wrong. With. This. Woman. Another slap came from her after her lips left mine. Before I could register what the hell just happened, she was walking away from me. Her hips swaying left to right, left to right. My gaze dropped lower onto her ass and my dick twitched a second later. Was I seriously turned on by what happened?

I finished up the lawn and started to pull the remaining weeds out of the garden. Lots of thoughts swirled through my head and every time I thought about her kiss and the slaps, my dick got harder and harder. I couldn't handle it anymore, so before it got even more out of hand, I walked home early.

* * *

><p>The Day After, Christian's POV<p>

I holed myself in my room for the rest of the night. I didn't eat dinner even if Grace and Carrick both knocked on my door to coax me down. It wasn't because I was angry. It was more because my dick never went down and it would've been embarrassing to explain to them why I was so fucking horny.

I spent most of the night, jerking off. From the shower after I got home and on my bed. Three fucking times. I finally got my hormones to calm down and fall asleep. Falling asleep is a minor statement. I woke up an hour later, covered in sweat. My nightmares only got worse as each year goes on. I wouldn't allow Grace to comfort me anymore. It disrupted her sleep and everyone else's too.

As I got to Mrs. Robinson house, there was no contact between us at all. So it made me wonder if it was just some random fluke of hormones for both she and I. The mowing was finished for the week as was the gardening. The roofers brought the materials over that were needed to destroy and re-do their roofing. I stayed on the roof for the rest of the time of the day. I wanted it to be perfect. It had to be. I would take the roof apart but if it wasn't in the right angle or spot, I would take it off and re-do it.

This project was going to take me until the end of summer, or so I thought.

As I was leaving, Mr. Lincoln's car was pulling out of the driveway. I brushed my hands down on my jeans. Before I knew it, Mrs. Robinson came out of her bedroom. Looking as sexy as ever. Ugh. What the hell was wrong with me? She was Grace's best friend, my mother's best friend.

"Christian, before you leave today. I have something to show you. But I need you to sign something for me first."

My stoic expression didn't change even as she came, no, sauntered up to me and clasped my hand. I pulled back a little but she took me into another room. It was an office space, or at least that is what I am guessing.

"This is a non-disclosure agreement or an NDA. It means after you sign this, you will not breathe a word of this to anyone. If you do, things can turn for the bad."

As she explained to me, I nodded slowly. Okay, this was getting weird as hell but it was sexy how she bossed me around. She gave me a pen and I signed my name across the solid line. She took my hand once more, dragging me behind me. I didn't notice it before, but under her arm was a bruise that looked an awful like a handprint. Of course, I didn't breathe a word of this but if there was one bruise like that, there is a good chance that there are other ones. Most likely even worse.

We came upon a door and she drops my hand to take out a key from her pencil skirt. A nice skirt for her body, if I may say so myself. She unlocks the door and leads me in.

Holy mother fucking shit. This was a medieval torture room or at least it could be mistaken for one, if it wasn't for the bed in the middle of the room.

"Christian, this is my playroom. I am a Domme and I want you to be my submissive."

Submissive?! What the hell?

She then whispers into my ear, as if sensing my doubt. "I want to play with you, Christian… Come play with me." God, holy fucking jesus christ. That was sexy and my dick was enlarging. She glanced down and smirked. She knew that she was the cause of this. Her hand didn't touch my chest or back. She knew me as a child and I am sure that Grace knew to tell her. No touching on my face, chest, or back. Nor my arms. She wasn't shy and how I knew was because she stroked my dick through the material of my jeans. Could my dick get any harder?

I hear my zipper coming down and before I could protest aloud, her lips were on my dick. Oh, god. My groan broke the silence in the room. She was giving me a fucking blowjob. In her house. Even if she was married. I didn't know how to react or what to grab for that matter so I gripped her head and she sucked even harder. As she sucked, a pure ecstasy-filled moan came from her lips. Her vocal chords vibrated, sending the sound to her lips. I felt the vibration on myself and before, I knew it, my body convulsed and jerked as I came inside her mouth.

"Oh Christian… There is more where that came from but I cannot give you anymore until you sign a contract between you and I." She wiped the corner of her mouth and smirked as she stood up. My legs felt weak but holy hell, now she wanted me to sign a contract so she could give me this feeling again?

As we left the playroom and walked back upstairs, she pulled out a contract. Luckily, I was a fast reader or skimmer. The basics of this contract would be that only her and I would have intimate relations with each other. The only exception would be Mr. Lincoln because we could not let her know that she was fucking me inside of his house. There were lists of toys and positions that I would agree too. I was too shy to admit this but I had no experience in this field so I agreed to everything other than urination and fireplay. I signed it then and there.

Her canary-eating feline smirk was back.

I left her house, feeling less stressed than I did the night before.

* * *

><p>Christian's POV, Midway Summer<p>

Today, I decided to walk myself over to Mrs. Robinson's house so I left earlier than usual. However, as I walked up the steps to the front door, I didn't even have to knock. In fact, I just got pulled in. Mrs. Robinson dragged me up by my hand to the stairs.

As we entered a guest bedroom, at least, that is what I am thinking. Again, her lips were on mine and I gladly accepted this time. God. Her blonde hair. Her curvy figure. Everything about her was sexy. She slapped me again before shoving me onto the bed.

She was the first for me. Her body rode mine in an amazing way. I made her moan. I groaned as I felt her walls as she eased down on me. We had to be quiet though. I knew that Mr. Lincoln was out today but he could be back at any moment. How bad would that be if he caught us. I thrusted my hips up before she moaned and leaned down to kiss me once more. My lips captured her moan and stifled my voice as my body jerked as I came. That was the breaking point for her too. She came as well, her lips forming a perfect O before she climbed off of me.

"Oh, Christian… You are learning so well."

She also got me out of shell. "Well, I have a pretty good teacher. So, I know how children are made and we did not wear a condom just now."

Elena waved her hand dismissively. "Mr. Lincoln and I chose not to have children so we put myself on birth control and he wears a condom. If he forgets too, we use Plan C from the pharmacy."

"So why do you call him Mr. Lincoln."

"Because he likes to be called that in bed so I just say it all together."

I made a face at her because she knew that I hated sharing her beautiful body with anyone else. I also knew that they switched the roles of Dominate and Domme, whatever they were feeling like it and whenever, Mr. Lincoln was in the Dominate role, she always ended up with bruises because he got into his role. I could feel the anger rise up again, especially ever since we started the Domme-submissive relationship.

This was the first time that we did anything together. We've played with each other, getting to know our limits. We both liked having oral sex, that was a given. Hell, that was established at the beginning of the summer. When my long and skilled piano fingers went inside her and pull out and felt her pink walls tighten around them as my hand fucked her, as she told me what to do. I was learning how to fuck her and it felt great to have this woman at my finger tips. Literally.

If I did something good, she would please me or reward me as she liked to call it. We experienced something new every day. However, whenever I did something that she did not like, that's when the paddles and whips came out. She made me count aloud. Just like a child.

Already by the middle of summer, I knew that I learning how to fuck and to fuck hard. I never wanted to please anyone other than her. I saw her, in my eyes, as the sex goddess. We laid in bed together for a good while until we heard the door slam closed upstairs.

"ELENA! I need to fuck and I need you now!"

Alarm was glued onto our faces. Mr. Lincoln was home and I was still naked and with a naked Elena Robinson, his wife and submissive.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How did you like it? Please review and send it to me. I will PM you right back! I hope you liked it. It is my first story and so please give me constructive criticism. **

**Next few chapters will be on Christian! I promise that you will not be disappointed. I want to catch him up so that he is older than Anna. **

**I will try to get the update in the next few weeks once more. School is starting back up and I have to finish out the semester strong. **

**Now what will happen with Elena and Christian? Will Mr. Lincoln find him? Also why does xxGreekGoddessxx keep calling him Mr. Lincoln?**

**I can answer the last question for you... It is because I cannot remember his name first name. I need to read the books again.**

**Love you all!**

**xxGreekGoddessxx**


	18. Chapter 16

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they all belong to the lovely Mrs. E. L. James. I did my research or partially so that I could twist this story in a way that I could give you guys a good story. Enjoy! Please read and review. Follow and favorite! **

**So I would like to address a review before I post one more chapter because yes, xxGreekGoddessxx loves you. **

** Norma: The only reason I called her Mrs. Robinson was because it's in Christian's perspective but it is out of respect. I could call her Mrs. Lincoln but it didn't flow as well. Satisfied with the answer? Let me know :) **

**Also I would like to thank you for the positive reviews! **

**xoxo,**

**xxGreekGoddessxx**

* * *

><p><em>Last time…<em>

_Already by the middle of summer, I knew that I learning how to fuck and to fuck hard. I never wanted to please anyone other than her. I saw her, in my eyes, as the sex goddess. We laid in bed together for a good while until we heard the door slam closed upstairs._

"_ELENA! I need to fuck and I need you now!"_

_Alarm was glued onto our faces. Mr. Lincoln was home and I was still naked and with a naked Elena Robinson, his wife and submissive._

* * *

><p>Christian's POV, Midway Summer<p>

Elena shoved me off the bed and I landed with a thump as we both tried to get our clothes on in a hurry. Linc knew I was there to mow their lawn, which was a big-ass lawn, and fix their roof. What he did not know was that I was fucking his wife/submissive/Domme.

Thoughts swirled my head and Elena was the first to get her dress on and run out to go calm down Linc, maybe do some dirty things to him. I started to get another erection just from the thought of what she does to me and just the fact that she is insatiable. So maybe I was a little jealous of her attention rearing back towards him. I felt loved by her. not the same love I felt from Grace or Carrick, even Elliot and Mia. A different love.

As I crept back upstairs, I saw Elena's ass wiggling up the stairs as Linc pulled her up to their private bedroom. I had no heart to hear her sexual moans nor his grunts of pleasure. My distaste mainly towards the latter because it reminded me of the prick of a person my own mother used to call a man. To me now, she was just a crack whore and a pimp that I faced in my early life. My life before my angel came to save me. Before they welcomed me with loving arms reciprocated with quietness and coldness in my eyes. Before Elena fucked me. Before Mia.

In just a couple of my days, it is my birthday. June 18th. I resent the day with passion. It just reminds me of the crack whore of a woman that brought me into this world. Although for the past 12 years, Grace and Carrick, or as mom and dad as they like me to put it now, have made them easier. Mia is the one that goes to the extremes and always convinces our parents to throw a huge birthday bash. I frowned however it was tainted adoration for my little sister. As I walked home from the Lincoln's house, I started to think back at everything that happened, from my nightmare of a life to meeting the angel who enveloped me into her arms, to Mia, to my fights, to Elena. Oh Elena… I felt it deep down as my cock started to harden at the thought of her.

_No, no, no, no! I need to calm down because I am not about to hug my mother while having an erection._ Man, that is an awkward situation that I do not need to encounter. Think of having sex with a man… And now my dick is flaccid and dead. I guess that is what I wanted.

As it did, I had reached the end of the driveway and as I walked up to the front door and fished out my keys. Before I could get the key into the lock and the door open, Mia comes flying out of the door and grappled her arms around my neck as she swung herself around.

"Christian, Christian, Christian! Oh, you are going to love tonight! I hope you don't mind but I invited a couple of my friends from school, maybe you know them, maybe you don't but they are dying to speak to you."

I simply smirk and rub her head adoringly as I walk inside. "Whatever you do, I will tolerate it for the day because for some reason, you tend to enjoy it more than I do, so I am glad it brings some joy."

Mia puts her hands on her hips and huffs, trailing after me. "Christian, again with the hair." She smooths out her hair by brushing her fingers through it. "But, you should enjoy your birthday. Not only do I have attractive friends that will not shut up about you, but I throw the best parties."

"Yes, yes, I know you do." I pour myself and Mia a cup of ice cold water as I sat down at the dining room table. Our drinks on coasters because mother hates stains, even water stains on the table. "I promise to make an effort to enjoy tonight. How is that?" I nearly have to cover my ears as I cringe under the sound of Mia's squeal.

"Great! You will absolutely love my friends and I invited a couple of your friends too. Okay, bye."

Before I could protest her saying that, she was out of the room.

What friends? Everyone avoids me like the plague because they are afraid of me. Ugh, I need Elena here. Now. But she won't be here until later this night for the party and unfortunately, Linc will be on her arm. So now, it is me and my hand for now. I stand up from the dinner table and head for my room.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Christian's POV<p>

I waited by the door with my parents and greeted the guests as they came in. They all wished me a happy birthday and went to find their seats inside the tent. As the final guest checked in, I went off to find my own seat before I was pulled off to the side by Elena.

"You, me. Restroom. 15 minutes."

My cock already hardened from the sound of her low and husky voice. The way she ran her fingers through her blond hair. All I could muster was a nod as I left her grasp. Then I ran into Mia.

"Oh, Christian! I have been looking everywhere for you. My friends want to meet you now." As she drags me through the crowd, occasionally stopping as we said hello to a few guests.

"This is Lily, Julia, Robin, and Josh." As I politely smile and shake everyone's hand, my heart stilled for a moment when I heard my sister chime, "Josh is my date for the evening. Hope you don't mind." As my hand shook Josh's, it tightened instantly making him cringe under the crushing weight and my eyes icing over.

"Uh Christian, Christian. Let go." Mia hissed as she tapped my arm.

"Nice to meet you, Josh. Fair warning, touch my sister in anyway and I am sure you've either witnessed or heard of the stories of me getting into fights…" I patted his arm as I let go of his hand. "You get the picture."

I heard sighs of adoration from Mia's friends as they whispered among themselves, calling me the protective older brother. My eyes narrowed at Mia as she cooed attention all over Josh and kissed and stroked his hand. His eyes were gooey with adoration as she tended to him. Lily saunters over and starts up a conversation with me. I try to stay engaged but as I glanced at my watch, I excused myself from the group which gave me pouts, mainly from Lily.

My cock started to harden at the thought of being on, under, behind Elena. Since we didn't have outdoor plumbing, mother rented an insane amount of portable restrooms that flushed to god knows where. As I got to the one on the furthest side of the restrooms that was shrouded in the darkness of the night. I entered it and leaned against the wall of it as I waited for Elena.

These portable bathrooms were surprisingly comfortable and very roomy. I started to get even hornier as I kept thinking of her and how we could use this room to do many things to each other. I heard a knock at the door and as I opened it, I had to hold in my stifled gasp because it was extremely inappropriate in the situation.

"Hello Christian…"

"Mr. Lincoln… " I coughed into the crook of my elbow. "I am done with this restroom." I scooted past him. His hand wrapped around my upper arm, making me tense up.

"Sir, with all due respect, please let go of my arm."

"Respect? You are talking to me about respect. Boy, you have a lot of nerve talking to me like this."

"Linc, let go of his arm. He has nothing to do with this. This argument is between you and I."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How did you like it? Please review and send it to me. I will PM you right back! I hope you liked it. It is my first story and so please give me constructive criticism. **

**Next few chapters will be on Christian! I want to catch him up so that he is older than Anna. **

**Finished the semester strong enough that I got on the 'Honor Roll' of college, otherwise known as the Dean's List.**

**What is this argument about? Will Linc find out about Elena and Christian?**

**Are you all hating me right now?**

**Love you all!**

**xxGreekGoddessxx**


	19. Chapter 17

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they all belong to the lovely Mrs. E. L. James. I did my research or partially so that I could twist this story in a way that I could give you guys a good story. Enjoy! Please read and review. Follow and favorite! **

**Almost 30k views. You guys make me so happy. **

**Also, I need my readers opinions: Should I create my own story on fiction press, which is another site like fanfiction? ; Also please read my blog where I write reviews every Wednesday and Friday on books I have read: **** . **

**xoxo,**

**xxGreekGoddessxx**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on…<em>

"_Sir, with all due respect, please let go of my arm."_

"_Respect? You are talking to me about respect. Boy, you have a lot of nerve talking to me like this."_

"_Linc, let go of his arm. He has nothing to do with this. This argument is between you and I."_

* * *

><p>Christian's 17th birthday, Christian's POV<p>

What did Elena mean that it was only between them? My heart sunk to my stomach because a realization suddenly hit me, Linc knew about us and that is why they were fighting.

Elena cupped my cheek with her long manicured fingers, "Honey, go inside. This doesn't concern you. Tell your mother that I will be in soon. Happy birthday, Christian."

All I could do was nod in response even though she liked her verbal answers. As Elena cupped my cheek, almost on cue, Linc tensed up and gripped her upper arm and yanked her away. As I was walking away, their rising voices became hushed whispers into the distance and as much as I wanted to deny her and go back to her. I resisted since my knowledge extended far enough to know that I would get punished in the near future considering that she was my Domme.

As I entered the tent once more, my mother embraced me one more time and guided me to our seats as Carrick started his announcements and thank yous for everyone showing up to the event. One of the only things that I enjoyed about my birthday is that they held a charity and auction that helps those in need of help: the hungry, homeless, and abusers. Something that I knew very well. This was not the only time of year that they held this but also throughout the year and it usually involved masks.

The music started playing up and I immediately recognized it as Frank Sinatra's I Won't Dance, my eyes glanced over the crowd which scanned groups of people having their own conversations or going off into pairs onto the dance floor but my eyes found the one girl that I wanted to find… Elena.

I got up immediately and my legs were tranced because I walked, no, stalked to the kitchen where I find Elena crying, her cheek scratched up, her arms pulling her jacket closer around her body as if to hide from the world which was out of character for her because she is one of the most confident ladies around.

"Elena… What's going on? Please look at me…" My heart broke when I saw the damage that Linc had done to her. I thought I did not have the emotions inside of me but I found that I found them deep within myself just for her. She flinched as I gently grasped the sides of her face and kissed the scratched. I knew I would pay for the gentleness that I was showing right now but what bothered me the most was that she shuddered at my touch.

"I don't want to talk about it, Christian. Can we just drop it and just let me have you tonight?"

I nodded, "I will be over later tonight. I will sneak out and come around to the backyard." I knew the feeling of not wanting to share but have the comfort of those around us. I left her for her to go use the powder room and come back to the dance floor.

The dance floor was an immediate mistake because not only did I see Josh becoming grabby with Mia but her friends showed no boundaries issues come up and try to get me to dance. I become tense and start to pull away before Mia shoved her leg right up in between Josh's legs because he had grabbed her a little too much in a way that she did not want to, bringing him down onto his knees. Not making a scene, I pulled away from Mia's friends and tucked her under my arm instead and glared with an icy stare at Josh as he was dragged across the floor and out of the party by security.

Elliot, clueless but quick to catch on, assessed the situation and came over to Mia and I and tucked her under his arm as well. I almost grinned at the fact that Mia was never going to let us live it down.

As the party came to a close and everyone wished their last happy birthday's and headed on their own ways to go home. From constantly speaking with people, even if it were short greetings can fatigue someone and that someone being myself. I didn't even have the energy to go to Elena's but she seemed fairly upset and she wanted to see me tonight.

Grace and Carrick walked behind us kids as we roughhoused a little bit. I snuck a glance at them holding each other's hands and how Carrick supported Grace's weight as they glanced at each other and back at us. Elliot hooked his arm around my neck to try and give me a noogie where I tried to wrestle him off. By the time I got his arm off of my neck, we had made it into the house where the project of a remote controlled powered helicopter was in the making, a special little project of mine.

"Look at the chopper! Are you almost done with it?"

I nearly curled my lips into a snarl, "It is called a helicopter, Lelliot!"

"But chopper is something more fun to say. Chopper, chopper, chopper!"

"Lelliot, knock it off!"

"Both of you calm down… Elliot, it is called a helicopter and Christian, do not call your brother Lelliot. You both know how you hate those names." Grace chastised us quietly and so we immediately shut up but inside I was still seething.

As we all got ready for bed, Grace and Carrick, in their own night clothes, came to say their goodnights. It was all routine but Grace kissed my forehead while Carrick ruffled my hair. "Happy birthday, son. We love you.."

Love, what a strange concept. But I immediately felt it when I was inserted, no, chosen into this home. I smiled softly at them as they turned off my light and went out. They must be happier that I have been opening up more and not getting into fights anymore. People still feared me in school but I haven't gotten into a fight in a long time. All thanks to Elena.

The lights all went out and I opened my window and climbed down the height of the house. I started my job over to Elena's.

* * *

><p>Elena's Home, Christian's POV<p>

"Christian, come in and into the playroom. I have a birthday present for you."

I had no hesitation but her face was still scuffed up from earlier and my heart constricted. "Elena, did Linc do this to you?"

She was silent and closed her eyes. I knew she did not want to talk about it. I leaned down and kissed her gently. Once on her lips and once on all of the marks upon her face.

"I want you to be the Dominate tonight. I have taught you only for little while but the only way you will rid yourself of the darkness within yourself."

"Elena, you've known me for most of my life but you should know that I will never get rid of it."

"I still want you to take control tonight. From tonight for now on."

I was reluctant but I became impassive and it showed on my face. "Strip yourself down to your underwear and sit in the corner. Do not look at me unless told to. Do not speak to me unless spoken to."

She did as she was supposed to do and because just the sight of her in my hands made me hard, I almost lost my erection from coming. "Stand up and lay on the bed. Elena, I am going to fuck you. Hard. If you need to stop, use the safe words that you told me."

She nodded and I went over the cabinet and pulled out a condom. I pinched the top and rolled it over my phallus. "Now before I fuck you, I need you to answer me. Why did Linc beat you?"

"He has his suspicions that we are sleeping together because I have not been responsive towards him in bed."

I froze at those words. "Did you tell him that we are fucking?"

She shook her head. "I would not put you in that danger. He is sleeping at his friend's home tonight. Tonight, I am all yours."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How did you like it? Please review and send it to me. I will PM you right back! I hope you liked it. It is my first story and so please give me constructive criticism. **

**Next few chapters will be on Christian! I want to catch him up so that he is older than Anna. **

**What is this argument about? Will Linc find out about Elena and Christian?**

**Are you all hating me right now?**

**Love you all!**

**xxGreekGoddessxx**


End file.
